The Prom
by Lynns
Summary: Rated for swearing and violence later to come. Kagome's prom is just around the corner and inuyasha has agreed to be her date. Will they confess their love for one another? or will inuyasha lose her forever to hojo? Finished!
1. 1 The Question

(i do not own any Inu Yasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enjoy)  
  
The Prom  
  
Chapter One: The Question  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she climbed out of the well, carrying her large yellow bag.  
  
She sat down in the lush green grass of the Feudal Era to take a break. Running all the  
  
way home from school, packing her stuff quickly, and running to the well can take a lot  
  
out of you.  
It had been almost a month since they had destroyed Naraku, but they were still missing  
  
three or more of the jewel shards. It was obvious that the ones they were missing were  
  
possessed by Kouga, and Inu-Yasha couldn't wait to get them from him. Kagome smiled  
  
slightly, but immedialty turned into a frown.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." Kagome whispered to herself. The thought of the half- demon almost  
  
brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back. She loved the hanyou very much, but  
  
one thing stood in her way . . . and that was Kikyo, the priestess she had been  
  
reincarnated from. Shaking the thought from her head, she got up and started to head to  
  
Kaede's village. It was very hot since summer was right around the corner, and her high  
  
school prom, and graduation was coming up. She had known Inu-Yasha for almost  
  
three years now, and she was nervous then ever to talk to him when she saw him.  
She needed a date for her prom that was coming up in two weeks, and even though Hojo  
  
had already asked her a month before, she had said to him she would think about it.  
  
Kagome really wanted to go with the one person she loved most, Inu-Yasha. The date  
  
was perfect for the prom, it was on a night when there was a New Moon and he could be  
  
human, but she was scared he would decline, since he didn't really have any feelings for  
  
her.  
  
"But I'll ask anyway," Kagome said to herself.  
  
She walked through the village towards Kaede's hut, where Miroku was sitting out side.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly since she could see the slap mark on his right cheek, which no  
  
doubt had come from Sango.  
  
"Hi Miroku!" Kagome called.  
  
Miroku looked up and smiled. "Lady Kagome!" He got up off the ground and pulled her into a big hug.  
  
Kagome immedialty pulled away before he could touch her. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Sango's inside with Shippo and Kaede, and Inu-Yasha's in the forest,"  
  
"Are we going to try and get the rest of the shards?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha said I'm supposed to get him when you arrive,"  
  
"Don't worry I'll get him. Could you get my bike and get everyone ready so that when  
  
Inu-Yasha and I come back, we can go?"  
  
"Certainly Lady Kagome,"  
  
Kagome dropped her bag and headed Towards Inu-Yasha's forest. She had a pretty  
  
good idea where he would be, and decided to check the God tree first.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to stare up at the sky, waiting for Miroku to come get him when  
  
Kagome a returned. He would have waited by the old well himself, but he needed to do  
  
a lot of thinking. Since Naraku was dead, it had been easier to get most of the sacred  
  
jewel shards, and the jewel would soon be finished. What would happen then? Would he become a full demon? Inu-Yasha shook his head. No, he had given up that thought almost a year ago, when he was scared that he would kill Kagome with his own claws.  
  
Kagome. Just the thought of her lit his heart with joy. He had grown fond of her over the  
  
years, and even had developed stronger feelings for her.  
  
"Feh, like she could ever love a worthless hanyou like me. It's better after the jewels  
  
done, she returned to her own era, and found someone who can treat her right," Inu-  
  
Yasha said to himself. He didn't like the words that had come out of his mouth, not one  
  
bit, but he knew that it was for the best. He wanted what was best for Kagome.  
  
Staring down at the ground below from his branch in the god tree, he started to think of  
  
Kikyo. The dead priestess was still wandering around in the world, and still wanted to  
  
drag him down to hell. Inu-Yasha knew that day would come soon after they had  
  
completed the jewel, and it was a day he was dreading. It was true that he once had  
  
loved Kikyo but now, looking back at his past, it really wasn't love, more like companion  
  
ship. Kikyo had wanted him to turn human for her, so that they could live together. She  
  
didn't love him for who he was. But Kagome was different. She never mentioned that  
  
he was half demon, and seemed to like him in all his forms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried a voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes perked up and he sniffed the air delicately. It was Kagome! She was  
  
back from her era. Putting on his tough guy act, he looked down towards the bushes as  
  
Kagome came through.  
  
"There you are wench! What took you so long?" shouted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Took me longer since I was packing all my stuff. Ready to go?"  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha jumped down and landed in front of Kagome. He wanted so badly  
  
to just bring her into his arms and hold her, but . . .  
  
Kagome smiled at him and thought that now would be the best time to ask him since  
  
they were all alone. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"I was wondering . . . um . . ."  
  
"What wench?"  
  
Kagome flinched slightly, she hated being called that. Inu-Yasha felt guilty a little, he  
  
hated hurting her feelings when he ever said that to her.  
  
"You see, since this is my last year at high school, there's a prom a get to go to,"  
  
"So, what's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Well you see, I was wondering if you would go with me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent for a minute, "And what exactly would we do at this prom thing?"  
  
"There's dancing . . . and food," she said.  
  
"And why would you ask me to this stupid thing? Why not go with Hobo?"  
  
"His names Hojo,"  
  
"What ever,"  
  
"Because I . . . want to go . . . with you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. She wanted him to go with her, not that Hobo person form  
  
her era. She chose him! Inu-Yasha sighed, trying to keep his tough guy act together.  
  
"When is it? Will I have to dress up or something?"  
  
"It's on the night of the new moon, so we won't have to hide your ears. We'll have to  
  
take you shopping for a tuxedo when we got to find me a dress,"  
  
"Feh, I guess there's be no harm in me going, but what's a tux?"  
  
Kagome laughed with joy and hugged him. "I'll explain everything when we get to my  
  
era,"  
  
Inu-Yasha froze, and wanted to return the hug, but something held him back.  
  
Grabbing his hand, Kagome started to lead him back to the village. "Let's go find Kouga,  
  
and then you can come back to my era so we can get you ready,"  
  
Inu-Yasha followed Kagome to the village, and made sure she couldn't see the smile  
  
planted on his face.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well what did you think? Please review and let me know if i should continue or not 


	2. 2 Kouga Hunting and running into Kikyo

(Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! Anyway just to let you know i have not seen all the Inu-  
  
Yasha episodes, I've only seen to episode 35, but I have read plenty of Episode Guides to  
  
know what's going on. So enjoy this chapter!!!! Lynns)  
  
The Prom  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hunt For Kouga Begins And A Run In With Kikyo  
  
Kagome pushed her bicycle along the path with a smile on her face. Inu- Yasha had  
  
agreed to go with her to the prom an she was so happy that she could cry with joy.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood beside her as they made their way towards the mountains and Kouga's  
  
den.  
  
Shippo lay in her basket fast asleep, while Sango and Miroku took the front. A light  
  
breeze was blowing and the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky!  
  
"It shouldn't be too difficult to get the shards from Kouga," said Miroku.  
  
"It'll be a piece of cake, no problem what so ever! I'll handle it with the Tetsusaiga,"  
  
boasted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Let's just hope it will be easy, I don't want to get stuck fighting a full den of wolf  
  
demons, especially since i don't have my wind tunnel to use anymore,"  
  
"Then why you hanging around with us monk if your so useless?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Stop being so rude! Don't make me say the 's' word," hissed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped, and nodded, he didn't really feel like kissing the ground right  
  
now. Kiara was fast asleep in Sango's arms, who was trying to stay far from the monk  
  
and that groping hand of his.  
  
They kept walking along the path wanting to reach the mountains by night fall, so that  
  
they could reach Kouga's den by the afternoon tomorrow.  
  
By night they had reached the base of the mountain and had decided to set up camp for  
  
the night. Miroku was tending to the fire while Kagome and Sango prepared the Ramen.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on a branch in a tree, staring down at the group below. "When will it be  
  
ready?"  
  
"Soon Inu-Yasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Hmf," mumbled Inu-Yasha, as he stared up at the sky. The stars were glimmering like  
  
diamonds, and a crescent moon hung high in the sky. He stared down at the group again  
  
and had his eyes locked on Kagome. What was this strange feeling he felt every time he  
  
looked at her? It was almost the same feeling he had when he looked at Kikyo, but it  
  
felt stronger. Come on Inu-Yasha, snap out of it! She doesn't like you that way! She sees  
  
you only as a friend and nothing more he told himself.  
  
"Supper time!" cried Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down at the speed of light and started to gobble down his food.  
  
Everyone quietly ate their food and tried to ignore the noises Inu-Yasha was making.  
  
"Can you quiet down a bit Inu-Yasha?" asked Shippo. "You're making me lose my  
  
appetite,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped eating, hit Shippo over the head, and continued to eat.  
  
"Ow! Kagome he's being mean to me!"  
  
"Sit!!!!!!!"  
  
THUMP! Inu-Yasha growled loudly as he waited for the rosary beads to wear  
  
off. "What was that for bitch?"  
  
"Stop picking on Shippo,"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! He's younger, you should know better Inu-  
  
Yasha," said Kagome, not looking up from her cup of Ramen.  
  
After everyone was done eating, they all settled down to get ready to sleep.  
  
"Is there a hot spring near by?" asked Kagome.  
  
"There's one in a clearing a little ways that way," pointed Miroku.  
  
"Care to join me Sango?"  
  
"No thanks Kagome, I'll stay here,"  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a while,  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded as they laid down on the ground to sleep. Kiara was nestled  
  
beside Sango and Shippo was laying on Kagome's sleeping bag. Inu-Yasha was perched  
  
on a branch, and pretending to sleep. As Kagome took off to the hot spring, he opened  
  
his eyes and silently followed her. If anything were to attack her while she was alone, he  
  
would never forgive himself. He stayed low as he landed in a tree close by the spring.  
  
His ears twitched as he could hear Kagome humming to herself as she stripped out of her  
  
clothing. Inu-Yasha had seen Kagome naked many times, and was used to seeing her  
  
that way, even though most times it was by accident  
Kagome lowered herself into the water, still humming to herself. She loved hot springs  
  
with a passion, and always made sure when ever the rest of the group decided to set up  
  
camp, that they were near one. Glancing behind her, she made sure that no one was  
  
spying on her. Swimming out towards the middle of the spring, she slowly began to  
  
wash herself and was lost in her thoughts. Her mother had agreed that if Inu-Yasha  
  
wanted to come to her prom, that she would buy him a tux. She couldn't wait till the day  
  
they went back to her era and show Inu-Yasha around the malls. A frown appeared on  
  
her face, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. After the prom was over, it might be  
  
the last time she would see Inu-Yasha. He certainly wouldn't want her around after the  
  
jewel was put together and whole. Inu-Yasha would become a full demon and then  
  
would be dragged down to hell by Kikyo. She cried harder as the dead priestess  
  
wandered into her thoughts again. How could Inu-Yasha love someone like her? She's so  
  
cold and is dead! Kagome thought as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted  
  
so badly to tell him how she felt, but was too scared that he would reject her. Shaking  
  
her head, she continued to clean herself.  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and froze. Tears. Kagome was crying. Looking around, he  
  
could see that no one was around hurting her, so why was she crying? Sitting back  
  
down on his branch, he started to think about Kikyo again. What would happen if I had  
  
to choose between Kikyo and Kagome? Who would I choose? Kikyo my old love? Or  
  
Kagome, the woman I now love? Inu-Yasha sighed and stared up at the sky, finally  
  
coming to a conclusion. He would choose Kagome. Inu-Yasha would tell her how he  
  
felt on the night of the prom. If she did reject him, he would return to his time and go to  
  
hell with Kikyo with his heart broken. Kagome rejecting him would hurt him so badly,  
  
he wouldn't be able to face her again.  
  
How he longed desperately to hold her against his body, protecting her from the world.  
  
He wanted to press his lips so badly to hers that it hurt I should hit myself to believe she  
  
could ever love me, but then why did she ask me to be her date instead of Hobo? Maybe .  
  
. . just maybe she may love me in return. He stared back at Kagome who was now  
  
cleaning her hair with 'Shampoo' or whatever she called it. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air  
  
again and froze. That smell, it smelled of dirt and bones, but alive somehow.  
  
"Kikyo," whispered Inu-Yasha. Glancing one last look at Kagome, Inu- Yasha took off  
  
into the direction of where Kikyo's scent was coming from. With his demon speed, he  
  
ran deep into the forest following where his nose lead him. As he ran deeper, he was  
  
finally able to spot one of Kikyo's soul catchers. Kikyo what are you doing here?  
  
Bursting through some bushes into a clearing, he saw her . . . Kikyo. She was standing  
  
in the middle of the clearing, her soul catchers surrounding her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she said in a cold voice  
  
"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha approached her, making sure to keep his distance, just in case she  
  
tried to drag him down to hell. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you Inu-Yasha," she walked forward, and placed her hands on his  
  
shoulders. Leaning forward she placed her lips on his. Inu-Yasha was shocked at first,  
  
and started to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss more  
passionate. Inu-Yasha placed his hands on her hips a let out a slight moan.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she sighed.  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Kikyo. Why am I doing this? I love  
  
Kagome now! So why am I kissing Kikyo? Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality and pulled  
  
back, staring at Kikyo. "Don't do that,"  
  
Hurt started to fill Kikyo's eyes as she stared at Inu-Yasha and tried to walk towards  
  
him. "Inu-Yasha . . . " she reached out her hand to touch him.  
  
"Stay back," Inu-Yasha said, backing towards the forest. It was then he realized why he  
  
kissed her! For one brief moment he thought that she was Kagome!  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . my love . . . it is time we got going," whispered Kikyo.  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"To hell,"  
  
Inu-Yasha knew this would hurt her, but he said it any way, "No, not yet,"  
  
"Not yet? Naraku has been destroyed, you have taken revenge on my death. What else  
  
do you have to do?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ."  
  
"Let me guess, it has to do with my reincarnation does it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't answer, he just stared at the ground. Kikyo walked towards him and  
  
tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away and growled softly, warning her to stay  
  
back.  
  
"Look Kikyo, the only reason I kissed you was because I thought you were Kagome! I  
  
don't love you anymore! You're dead now, and Kagome is my future now!"  
  
"Is that so," Kikyo started to be lifted into the sky by her soul catchers. "When your  
  
ready Inu-Yasha. I'll be there to drag you down to hell with me. You will soon see that  
  
that reincarnation of mine does not love you," and with that, she disappeared into the  
  
night sky.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and headed back to the camp. He raced through the forest as he  
  
started to remember that Kagome was all alone in the hot spring, and she would be  
  
vulnerable if any demons were to attack her. Sniffing the air, he sighed with relief that  
  
she was ok, but there was another scent as well. Inu-Yasha landed on his original branch  
  
where he had been watching Kagome, and sniffed the air again. The smell of wolf  
  
demon was near by, and was coming from the other side of the spring.  
  
"Kouga, that bastard," growled Inu-Yasha, as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga and leaped over  
  
the spring, his sword transformed and ready to strike.  
  
TBC . . . . . .  
  
I really suck at summaries, but feh. So if you liked this chapter please let me know. I'll  
  
be able to update each chapter almost every two to three days, however with school tests  
  
right around the corner, it could be a little difficult. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. 3 The Battle With Kouga part 1

The Prom  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Battle With Kouga  
  
Part 1  
  
Last Time:  
  
The smell of wolf demon was near by, and was coming from the other side of the spring.  
  
"Kouga, that bastard," growled Inu-Yasha, as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga and leaped  
  
over the spring, his sword transformed and ready to strike.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky to see Inu-Yasha flying above her, his Tetsusaiga  
  
transformed. Ducking into the water she cried, "SIT!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha came flying towards the ground and landed in the hot spring. The splash was  
  
so big that it almost reached the sleep Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kiara. A moment  
  
later Inu-Yasha emerged from the water, gasping for air and clutching his throat. His  
  
Tetsusaiga was in his other hand, and he looked madder than ever. Kagome had already  
  
climbed out of the spring and had her towel wrapped around her body. "That's what you  
  
get for spying one me you peeping tom,"  
  
"Bitch!!! I smelled a demon across the spring and was trying to protect you!" shouted  
  
Inu-Yasha. He climbed out of the spring, his clothing soaked.  
  
"Alright, I'll forgive you now, but you're not off he hook yet," said Kagome. "So what  
  
kind of demon is near by?"  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could answer her question, he could hear something fast coming  
  
towards them. Inu-Yasha was about to warn Kagome, but something had knocked him  
  
back into the spring. Kagome shut her eyes and waited for the dust to settle down.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt an arm around her waist, and a hand softly placed on her cheek.  
  
As the dust finally settled down, Kagome was staring into the eyes of Kouga. Kagome  
  
struggled to free herself, but Kouga's grip was too tight.  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Kouga as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Kouga could you please . . ." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence since Kouga now  
  
had his lips on hers.  
  
Inu-Yasha crawled out of the spring and froze at what he saw. Kouga was kissing  
  
Kagome! However to his relief, Kagome was trying to break free. "Get away from her  
  
you Bastard!!!!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he lunged forward, the Tetsusaiga raised for the  
  
kill.  
  
Kouga leaped into the air with Kagome in his arms and missed the sword with no  
  
problem. He landed on the other side of the spring, a smirk on his face. "Is that the best  
  
you can do dog face?"  
  
"Come over here and say that, I dare you to!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome was blushing like crazy as she was trying to keep her towel securely around her  
  
body and not expose anything. Kouga was about to take off but froze as he heard a loud  
  
crashing noise coming from behind him. He leaped in the air again and just missed  
  
Sango's enormous boomerang. Kiara came flying through the trees with Sango on her back Sango caught her weapon and they landed on the ground behind where Kouga had  
  
landed. Miroku appeared on Inu-Yasha's left and Shippo appeared on his right. They all  
  
had Kouga surrounded and there was no way he could escape . . . or so they thought.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kouga.  
  
"We want the remaining jewel shards and we want them now!" cried Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Hmf, what a joke, you're kidding right?"  
  
"Actually he's damn serious," said Miroku, gripping his staff tighter.  
  
"I see, well all I really came out here to do was see my woman, is there something  
  
wrong with that?"  
  
"Hell yeah! She ain't your woman!!!" growled Inu-Yasha who was really starting to get really pissed off about this whole situation.  
  
Kouga smirked and took off into the air, and closely followed by Inu- Yasha. Miroku  
  
and Shippo jumped on Kiara's back and they followed after Kouga.  
  
"Kouga put me down!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, but tonight I'm going to make you mine," smiled Kouga as he landed in  
  
the trees and sped off towards his den.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Help me!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"He can't keep up with . . ." Kouga immediately came to a stop as he was punched  
  
square in the jaw with a sickening crack.  
  
Kagome was thrown into he air and landed into Inu-Yasha's arms. Sighing with relief,  
  
Inu-Yasha set her down and took off his outer haori, handing this to Kagome. "Here, this  
  
should cover you better," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Thanks," said Kagome putting it on her half naked body.  
  
Kouga groaned as he got to his feet, pissed off then ever. "How dare you,"  
  
Kiara landed behind Kagome and everyone got off her back and rushed to Kagome.  
  
"You okay?" asked Sango, standing behind her friend.  
  
"I'm fine, just terribly embarrassed,"  
  
Miroku stood beside Inu-Yasha, his staff ready to strike. Kouga coughed and spit some  
  
blood out of his mouth. "I'm tired of always having to fight you when I want take my  
  
woman, so let's finish this once and for all!"  
  
"I agree! Miroku, stand back and I'll handle this,"  
  
"Are you sure Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, just make sure you and the others stay out of our way, this could get messy,"  
  
Nodding, Miroku backed up to Sango and the others and lead them a far distance  
  
away.  
  
Please Inu-Yasha, don't kill Kouga, just get the remaining jewel fragments, thought  
  
Kagome.  
  
Lunging forward, Inu-Yasha raised the Tetsusaiga and tried to hit Kouga, but he was too  
  
slow.  
  
"What a joke! You're so slow it's pathetic to even call your self half demon," sneered  
  
Kouga landing on top of Inu-Yasha, pounding him into the ground.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome as she started to run towards him, but was stopped by  
  
Miroku.  
  
"You can not go near there, it's too dangerous," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked back towards Inu-Yasha, flinching as Kouga kicked him across the face  
  
and the half demon hit a tree with a sickening crack. I've got to do something! Kouga  
  
is just to fast for Inu-Yasha to hit with those three jewel shards! I have to decide between  
  
Kouga and Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned as he got to his feet, the Tetsusaiga still in his hand. Kouga started  
  
to laugh from the branch he was standing on. "Give up yet dog face?"  
  
Shaking his head, Inu-Yasha leaped into the air and tried to take Kouga's head off, but  
  
sadly missed. Growling in frustration he landed on a tree top, looking for where Kouga  
  
disappeared to. Using his sensitive hearing, he leaped into the air as something from  
  
behind missed him by a hair. Kouga landed on another tree top, facing Inu- Yasha.  
  
"As soon as I defeat you I'll be making Kagome mine. A pity you won't be able to see  
  
her again, since you'll be in the after life,"  
  
"What makes you think I'll lose?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh please, you haven't even hit me yet,"  
  
"Just you wait, I'll get you yet,"  
  
"Whatever you think! Ah, I can see it now . . . Kagome and I rulers of the wolf demon  
  
tribe. I can see us playing with our pups,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stated to grow angrier, like hell he would let that ever happen! "I don't think  
  
so! You Bastard!" Lunging forward he swiped at Kouga with his claws, finally hitting  
  
him.  
  
Kouga screamed clutching his chest in pain, his hand now soaked in his own blood, he  
  
was injured, but not dead.  
  
Kagome had finally come to a decision and started to head back to their camp.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" cried Sango.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'll be right back!" she started to pick up her speed as she  
  
headed in the direction of the camp to get her bow and arrows. She had finally come to  
  
the conclusion on who she would help.  
  
TBC . . . . .  
  
Bad right? That's what i though. Sorry for all the spelling errors and such. My computer  
  
is so old, and I have to basically pound at this stupid keyboard since the keys are stuck.  
  
So yeah if you want me to continue please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Thank you all, Lynns!!! The more reviews the faster I'll get these chapters done!!! 


	4. 4 The Battle With Kouga part 2

The Prom  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Battle With Kouga  
  
Part 2  
Last Time: "Don't worry about me! I'll be right back!" she started to pick up her speed  
  
as she headed in the direction of the camp to get her bow and arrows. She had finally  
  
come to the conclusion on who she would help.  
  
Miroku and Sango heads were going back and forth as they watched Inu- Yasha and  
  
Kouga exchange blow after blow with their fighting. At this rate, they would never get  
  
the jewel shards. Shippo and Kiara were on Sango's shoulder watching the battle as well.  
  
"Where do you think Kagome went to?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she got dress since she was still in her towel,"  
  
"I see," Miroku inched his hand around Sango and was about to touch her, but was  
  
brought back to reality with stinging pain across his cheek.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" hissed Sango.  
  
Miroku smiled and turned his attention back to the battle while rubbing his face. Inu-  
  
Yasha had finally managed to hit Kouga again as they landed on the ground. Kouga's  
  
chest was still bleeding, but he now had cuts on his arms and legs from Inu- Yasha's  
  
claws. Inu-Yasha however had a black eye and Miroku guessed he had a cracked rib  
  
since every time the half demon breathed he flinched in pain.  
  
"Give it up wolf, you're just wasting my time!" spat Inu-Yasha, flexing his claws.  
  
"Is that so?" at the speed of light Kouga ran forward and started to hit Inu-Yasha, one  
  
punch after the other in the face, chest and gut.  
  
"Kouga's moving too fast! Inu-Yasha can't even counter or defend himself!" cried  
  
Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. Kouga  
  
leaped into the air and was about to pound Inu-Yasha into the ground again! Just as he  
  
was a few feet from the half demon, an arrow came flying at him, hitting him on his  
  
right arm and slowing him down. Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way just in time and stared  
  
where the arrow had come from. Kagome was in her school uniform, but still had Inu-  
  
Yasha's haori on. Her bow was in one hand an she already had another ready to strike!  
  
"Leave him alone Kouga!! With those jewel shards your nothing but a big cheat!!"  
  
Kouga had his mouth wide open in shock, and just stared at Kagome. "Kagome . . .  
  
what are you doing? Why do you even care for this half breed?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha's my friend and I can not let you hurt him!"  
  
"But your my woman!!!"  
  
"I never agreed to that Kouga! I only saw you as a friend, but now I see you as a  
  
stubborn and selfish demon!! If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be attacking my  
  
friends!!"  
  
Kouga was too thunderstruck to talk, and stared a the woman he once love. Inu-Yasha  
  
took this chance to attack, and thrusted his arm through Kouga's back. He could feel the  
  
warm blood running down his hand which was now on the other side of Kouga's body.  
  
Kouga cried out in pain and fell to his knees, grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand with his own.  
  
"You never should have looked away!"  
  
Smiling, Kouga whipped his free arm around, preparing to slice Inu- Yasha's throat! Inu-  
  
Yasha saw this in slow motion and knew he was about to die, but Kouga stopped as he  
  
felt another piercing pain in his arm, with yet another arrow. Releasing Kouga, Inu-  
  
Yasha stepped back, his right arm completely covered in blood.  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome, hurt in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had chosen to help  
  
the half breed instead of him. What a bitch! Even though he was badly injured, there  
  
was no way now he could beat Inu-Yasha now, but there was one thing he could do.  
  
Using his remaining energy he ran towards Kagome and appeared behind. hitting her bow  
  
to the side. Inu-Yasha didn't have time to react as Kouga wrapped an arm around her  
  
waist and his other hand clenched around her neck, his claws scrapping against her soft  
  
skin. "One step dog boy and she dies! I swear to god I'll do it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha froze. Even Miroku and Sango dare not move for the sake of Kagome's life.  
  
Kouga smiled and started to kiss Kagome's neck. She shivered and with pleading eyes  
  
stared at Inu-Yasha, waiting for him to save her. Kagome could feel Kouga's blood  
  
through Inu-Yasha's haori and her school uniform that it was almost dripping off her.  
  
"Now Kagome, who do you choose? Me or that worthless half demon over there?"  
  
whispered Kouga, as he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and then turned around in Kouga's arms, staring into the  
  
wolf demons eyes. "Kouga . . . I choose you . . ." she leaned forward and kissed the  
  
demon on the lips.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt rage he had never felt before coarse through his body as he watches  
  
Kagome kissing Kouga. He wanted to kill that bastard!  
  
Kouga was surprised and shocked at first, but soon closed his eyes and started to kiss  
  
her passionately. Kagome pulled away slightly, but as she spoke her lips brushed  
  
his, "Good bye Kouga," stepping back slightly she rammed her arrow into his chest and  
  
pushed him towards the nearest tree. Concentrating on all her miko powers, she rammed  
  
Kouga into the tree and used the same enchantment Kikyo had used on Inu- Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched in shock as Kagome had used the kiss to distract Kouga so she could  
  
grab her arrow. Kagome stepped back and watched in watery eyes as Kouga's eyes  
  
slowly closed and he was put into an enchanted sleep, never to wake again. She couldn't  
  
kill Kouga since it wasn't her style, so she did the only thing she could do. Walking back  
  
towards the others she felt like she was going to faint from all the power she had used.  
  
As she fell unconscious Inu-Yasha ran forward and caught Kagome before she could hit  
  
the ground. Miroku and Sango approached Kouga's sleeping form and removed the  
  
shards he possessed.  
  
Inu-Yasha carried Kagome (bridal style) back to their camp. Miroku and the others  
  
followed a short distance behind, not saying a word even though they wanted to cry out in  
  
joy for collecting all the jewel fragments. However, Inu-Yasha seemed to be in a sour  
  
mood, so they kept quiet.  
  
Staring down at the girl in his arms, Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter, enjoying the feel  
  
of her in his arms. He was a little mad that she had kissed Kouga, but he knew that she  
  
only did it to distract him. Smiling, he tucked Kagome's head under his chin and held her  
  
tighter, never wanting to let her go. She smelled sweet like flowers on a summer day,  
  
along with the disgusting scent of Kouga's blood.  
  
When they reached the camp, Inu-Yasha set Kagome in her sleeping bag and waited for  
  
the others to settle down before he took his spot in a tree to watch over them. Taking his  
  
spot before, Inu-Yasha stared up at the night sky, and though of nothing else but Kagome  
  
until sleep over took him into the land of dreams.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Not bad, I'm glad Kouga's sealed to a tree, now we just have to deal with Kikyo. I  
  
apologize to all you Kouga and Kikyo lovers but they have to go, i don't like them. Well  
  
now that all the shards are collected, preparation for the prom will begin, or will they?  
  
Please review or I will stop writing! Lynns 


	5. Notice

Notice!!!!  
  
Okay people i felt a little bad about killing Kouga, so i went and changed the chapter, but  
  
just a little bit, not that much. Plus i went back to all the chapters and fixed their  
  
spelling. Just thought I'd let you know that! Anyway, I'll probably manage to get chaps 5  
  
and 6 done, however this week I'm going to a lot of family dinners, so blah on that!!!!!!  
  
I hope you are enjoying this story and I will continue it if you review!!! That is your  
  
main job!! This is my first fic by the way, and if you have a suggestion for a fic and want  
  
it written, please let me know! However there are some things I will not except.  
  
1. any sesshoumaru/Kagome fics i will not do!!!! I have no idea why people think they  
  
can be a couple? If anyone has the answer to that please let me know!!!  
  
2. No gay or lesbian couples! Eww, disgusting, no way!!!  
  
3. No Kikyo or Inu-Yasha requests!!!  
  
4. No Kouga and Kagome requests!!!  
  
Well that's about it for the notice, I'll get working on Chapter 5 now!!  
  
Oh, and i got some reviews of people telling me how Kouga only has two shards. Yes I  
  
do know this, however with out them realizing it they are still missing one shard,  
  
keep reading to find out!!  
  
Enjoy the story!!!  
  
Lynns 


	6. 5 Emotions Revealed and the party

The Prom  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Emotions revealed and a Small Party  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she started to awake. The sun was just starting to  
  
come over the horizon, illuminating the sky with soft colors of orange and pink. She  
  
slowly sat up and stared at her surroundings. Shippo was lying at her feet still fast asleep  
  
with Kiara beside him. Sango was on her left and Miroku was on her right leaned up  
  
against a tree with his staff by his side. Looking up in the tree above her, she was sad to  
  
see that Inu-Yasha wasn't there. Slowly she eased herself out of her sleeping bag, trying  
  
not to wake Shippo or Kiara. Kagome stood up and started to take a walk. Tears started  
  
to fall down her face as she remembered last night's events.  
  
What got into me last night? With my bare hands I enchanted Kouga to that tree  
  
without a second thought or anything! She started to walk faster, wrapping her arms  
  
around her shoulders. Her feet started to run now, and her vision became blurry as more  
  
tears streamed down her face. A mournful sobbed escaped her mouth at the loss of her  
  
friend. Running into a clearing, she tripped on a vine and fell into the wet grass that still  
  
had dew on it. She cried even harder as she lay on her stomach, her hair covering her  
  
face, and her hands clenched into fists as she pounded the ground in frustration.  
  
"Why? Why did I do that?" cried Kagome, her sobs becoming more hysterical. And  
  
then it hit her like a tone of bricks. She had done that . . . to save Inu- Yasha and herself  
  
form the wolf demon. Even though Inu-Yasha was in love with Kikyo and had no room  
  
in his heart for her, she still saved him. Kagome cried even harder, but suddenly stopped  
  
as she felt strong arms lift her off the ground. She looked up through her teary eyes into  
  
Inu-Yasha's golden orbs. His face carried concern and worry. Not saying anything he  
  
hugged Kagome, to show he was there for her. Kagome hugged him back, and buried her  
  
face in his chest, crying again. Inu-Yasha stayed on his knees and held her tighter,  
  
inhaling her scent deeply as her enjoyed the feel of her against him. She smelled like  
  
flowers in the summer, but still had the scent of Kouga's blood, which was stained on her  
  
back. Wishing she would stop crying, he began to stroke her hair to try and calm her  
  
down.  
  
"It's okay Kagome . . . shhhh . . . every things going to be all right," Inu-Yasha  
  
whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome started to calm down and looked Inu-Yasha in the eyes. They were a little red  
  
from her crying, but no more tears fell. She enjoyed being wrapped in Inu- Yasha's  
  
warmth and having his arms around her. "Please . . . Inu-Yasha . . . can you just hold me?  
  
Please . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha hugged her tightly as Kagome rested her face against his strong chest. The  
  
half demon was doing his best to keep his most deepest desires back. He wanted to kiss  
  
her so badly, and let his hands wander her body, but he held them back, for fear that  
  
Kagome would not like that. He just stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort  
  
in her ear. Gods Kagome! He thought, inhaling her scent again, you're driving me crazy!  
  
I don't know how long I can hold on for! I'm not sure I can wait till your prom thing to  
  
tell you how much I love you!  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha tighter. Even though he was just holding  
  
her out of comfort, she wanted to imagine for that moment that he was holding her out  
  
of love. She snuggled closer to him, her tears had now disappeared, but she felt a great  
  
sadness come, and was afraid she would start crying again. Maybe he's only holding me  
  
because I look like Kikyo! thought Kagome, as tears welled up in her eyes. He doesn't  
  
see me as Kagome, right now he sees me as Kikyo! Kagome pulled away from Inu-  
  
Yasha's arms and faced him as she rested on her knees. "Thanks Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"No problem," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the hot spring to wash all this blood off me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head. He watched Kagome disappear into the trees as she headed  
  
towards the springs. As soon as she was out of sight, he headed back to the rest of the  
  
group to wake them up, and to make sure Miroku wasn't going to spy on Kagome.  
  
When he reached the clearing, Sango was already up and was preparing their breakfast  
  
while the others will still asleep.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Wash the blood off herself," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm going to join her,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and sat down beside the sleeping monk.  
  
Sango walked through the forest and stopped when she reached the hot spring, to find  
  
Kagome already, tears were streaming down her face. When she was undressed, she  
  
lowered herself into the water and swam towards her friend. "Kagome . . . what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Inu-Yasha . . . he was just holding me in the forest moments ago . . . and . . . he only  
  
held me because I look like Kikyo!"  
  
"Kagome you know that's not true, Inu-Yasha likes you for who you are,"  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore," she wiped her tears and looked Sango in the eye.  
  
"I'm just so afraid that he won't want me around anymore after the prom,"  
  
"What's a prom?" asked Sango.  
  
"It's a traditional thing we do in my era. Since it's my last year in High School, there's a  
  
prom we go to . . . it's kind of like a dance,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"I needed a date to bring along, and I asked Inu-Yasha since that night is a new moon,  
  
and he'll be human,"  
  
"Why do you think he won't want you around anymore? I mean he did say he would go,  
  
didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but only because I said there would be free food there,"  
  
"It's okay Kagome, everything will turn out alright,"  
  
Kagome nodded, and continued to wash herself.  
  
When the two girls returned to their camp, Shippo and Kiara were awake, but Inu-Yasha  
  
and Miroku were gone.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"And Miroku?" asked Sango.  
  
"They went for a walk," said Shippo as he munched on his breakfast.  
  
"Which way!?" cried Sango and Kagome in unison.  
  
Shippo pointed in the opposite direction from the spring and both girls sighed in relief.  
  
The girls changed back into their clothes (kagome putting on another school uniform)  
  
and started to eat their breakfast, wondering where the guys could be.  
  
"Isn't this far enough Miroku?" asked Inu-Yasha as they walked through the forest and  
  
away from their campsite.  
  
"Do you want Kagome and Sango to hear us? Then keep walking!" hissed Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled deep in his throat in frustration, but kept on walking. When Miroku  
  
had woken up, he had seen the sad expression on Inu-Yasha's face and had decided it  
  
was his duty to talk to him. Soon they reached another clearing and Miroku took a seat  
  
on a log and motioned Inu-Yasha to sit down.  
  
"So what is troubling you my friend?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It's non of your business!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"My guess is that it has to do with Kagome,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Are you mad at her for kissing Kouga last night? You do realize that was to distract . .  
  
."  
  
"I know that okay! Did you bring me all the way out here to tell me this!?"  
  
"Not really. Inu-Yasha . . . why don't you get it over with and tell Kagome how you  
  
feel?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not yet anyway, I plan to tell her at her prom,"  
  
"Prom?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Kind of a tradition thingy in her era, I told her I would accompany her to it,"  
  
"Well that's good,"  
  
"Look Miroku, I'm not good at talking about this kind of stuff . . . but . . . " Inu-Yasha  
  
lowered his head and stared at the ground, "I'm just so afraid that she is going to reject  
  
me,"  
  
"She won't reject you Inu-Yasha, I know very well she does have feelings for you,"  
  
"It's not that easy! Three years ago I told her I had chosen Kikyo, and yet she agreed to  
  
stay by my side! But . . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't think she will accept my love, I think she only asked me to this prom thing, was  
  
so that we could spend one last time together before she returns to her world and stays  
  
there since the jewel is now complete,"  
  
"Just tell her how you feel that night, and see what happens. But I almost guarantee that  
  
she will return your love for her,"  
  
"I just don't know what to think anymore,"  
  
"Well let's head back to our campsite," said Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and followed the monk back to their camp, lost in his own thoughts.  
They all walked along the path that would lead them back to Kaede's village in silence.  
  
Kagome was staring at the now complete jewel in her hand, and was very relieved that  
  
they had managed to collect all the missing pieces. Now I won't have to go to the feudal  
  
era everyday, I can now visit my friends on weekends or when I have free time . . . but . . .  
  
She looked to her left at Inu-Yasha, who was walking beside her. If he doesn't want me  
  
around anymore, I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back here.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly is going to happen when we reach the village and go to your era?"  
  
"Well there is a sort of party tonight at my friends house for all the graduates. I have to  
  
go, but you don't have to if you don't want to,"  
  
"What kind of party?"  
  
"Well we'll be watching movies . . . they're kind of like plays," explained Kagome as she  
  
saw the confused expression on Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"I guess I could go to that to,"  
  
"You'll have to wear a hat though, and we'll have to get some clothes for you to wear  
  
too,"  
  
"What happens after that?"  
  
"Well my mom's going to take us shopping for my dress and your tuxedo. Then you  
  
and me can wander around the mall and go to the arcade, the bakery, all sorts of places,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, not really understanding what she was talking about. "And after  
  
that?"  
  
"Then I want to take you to this new resturaunt that opened up, it's really nice and has  
  
all types of food imaginable,"  
  
Inu-Yasha licked his lips as he imagined all types of Ramen. "What happens then?"  
  
"Well by then it will be the prom,"  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to do during that?"  
  
"I'll explain more of that when that time comes closer,"  
  
Nodding his head they continued on their way.  
  
When they reached the village, Kagome and Inu-Yasha headed towards the well,  
  
waving good-bye to the others.  
  
"See you in a while!" cried Sango.  
  
"Good bye!" called Shippo.  
  
"Have a great time!" yelled Miroku.  
  
When the others were out of sight, they stopped waving and headed towards the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha was very nervous about this prom thing, what if he screwed up and  
  
embarrassed Kagome in front of her whole school?  
  
Kagome was about to jump into the well, but Inu-Yasha stopped her. "Climb onto my  
  
back, that way it will be easier to climb out,"  
  
Kagome looked shocked at first that Inu-Yasha was being so polite, but nodded and  
  
climbed onto his back. Inu-Yasha jumped into the well and in a very short time they  
  
were already in the future. Leaping out of the well, Inu-Yasha walked out of the old well  
  
house and onto the shine grounds.  
  
Kagome's mom was sweeping the shrine and smiled brightly as she saw her daughter  
  
and Inu-Yasha approach her.  
  
"Hi Mom!"  
  
"Hello Kagome! Hello Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Hi," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Kagome as she got off Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
"Your brother is at a friends house and your grandfather is inside taking a nap,"  
  
"Okay, well what time is it?"  
  
"It is . . . 4:00 p.m.," replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Thanks mom, I'm going to get Inu-Yasha and I ready for Eri's party tonight," Kagome  
  
said, leading Inu-Yasha towards the house.  
  
"Okay hunny, if I don't see you tonight please don't do any drinking,"  
  
"I won't mom!" and with that she and Inu-Yasha disappeared into the house. Kagome  
  
lead him to her room and dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
"What time does this party thing start?" asked Inu-Yasha as he sat on her bed.  
  
"At seven,"  
  
"Oh," said Inu-Yasha, not having a clue when seven was.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a bath now, you can just wait here, or I can get you something  
  
to eat before I get into the tub?"  
  
"Ramen please!"  
  
Kagome giggled and headed downstairs to start some ramen for the hungry half-  
  
demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha ate his third bowl of Ramen as he waited for Kagome to finish her bath. He  
  
gobbled to noodles down fast and licked his lips. Sighing to himself he headed back to  
  
Kagome's room, the only place in the house he felt safest, being surrounded by her sent  
  
brought him comfort and the ability to relax and let his guard down. He climbed the  
  
stairs and closed her door behind him. Looking around the room, he decided to look at  
  
everything. He first started at her desk where a 'Law- Amp" stood. It also had some  
  
pictures on it. There was one of Sota, her mom, her grandpa, and even a group picture  
  
with him, Sango, Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo standing in front of the old god tree. He  
  
smiled as he remembered that day. Shaking his head from the memory he continued to  
  
snoop through her stuff. On her nightstand was a picture of all her friends from "skool",  
  
and there was another one of him and the others, but thins time they were standing by the  
  
well. Inu-Yasha smiled as he picked up another picture of just him and Kagome. He was  
  
sitting cross leg on the ground with a 'take the picture and die' look on his face, while  
  
Kagome was smiling and rubbing his ears. He remembered it had taken all of his  
  
strength that day to not let Kagome see how he liked his ears being rubbed. Setting the  
  
picture back down he decided to stop snooping and just sat on her bed, staring at the  
  
ceiling.  
  
He looked at the strange time telling contraption on her nightstand, and could read it  
  
was 4:45 p.m. Suddenly Kagome came through her door, wearing a towel around her  
  
body. Both She and Inu-Yasha started blush furiously.  
  
"You can take a bath now Inu-Yasha. Do you know how to work the taps?"  
  
"I think I'll manage, Sota showed me one time so I think I'll be alright,"  
  
"Okay, well off you go then,"  
  
Kagome closed her door and started to get dressed.  
  
Inu-Yasha itched his arm again in frustration. The human clothing he was wearing was  
  
terrible itchy. He was wearing a cotton white T-Shirt that showed his muscles real well,  
  
and jean shorts that reached to his knees. Also along with the usual red hat to cove his  
  
ears, he also wore sandals and was relieved Kagome hadn't made him wear sunglasses to  
  
cover his eyes. He sighed as he waited for Kagome to come down from getting ready.  
  
"Hey! How do I look?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up the stairs and almost gasped. Kagome looked very pretty since she  
  
was wearing a short jean skirt and a black tank top. She too was wearing sandals and  
  
had her hair up. I like her hair down though, she looks too much like Kikyo when she has  
  
it up, and I don't want to think of her right now, thought Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Um Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Do you think you could put your hair down, I like it better that way," Inu-Yasha said,  
  
blushing like crazy.  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzled look, but nodded and let her hair fall onto her shoulders.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened the door and they were on their way. They walked side by side down  
  
the shrine stairs and into the streets.  
  
"So how far is the party at?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Just a couple of blocks,"  
  
"How far?" he asked, being totally confused what 'blocks' meant in this era.  
  
"Just a few minutes," said Kagome. It was then that she started to worry about bringing  
  
Inu-Yasha to this party. She really did not want to go herself, but she had promised Eri  
  
she since she missed her sleep over and the party that was last month.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Come on Kagome you have to come,"  
  
"Eri, you know I don't like parties that much,"  
  
"Please Kagome?"  
  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to go,"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Eri cried as she hugged Kagome. "Oh and everyone is supposed  
  
to bring their date for the prom,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Are you going with Hojo?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to ask someone first and if they say no then I will go with  
  
Hojo,"  
  
"Are you going to ask that two timing, jealous boy friend of yours?"  
  
"Well I guess if you want to call him that, then yes,"  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, noticing the sad look on her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I have to warn you something about this party,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well one it's going to be very loud and two you might not like the smells there,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"So at anytime if you want to leave we can, because I don't want to stay that long ,"  
  
"Okay, I'll let you know then,"  
  
Kagome smiled. As they rounded a corner, Inu-Yasha could hear loud music of some  
  
kind and kids talking. Inu-Yasha could definitely tell which house the party was at, since  
  
all the others houses on the street had no lights on. They walked up to the front door and  
  
knocked. No one answered. Inu-Yasha grew impatient and just pounded twice on the  
  
door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Please don't do that! You could break the door!" hissed Kagome.  
  
"Well I had to or they won't hear us knock,"  
  
The door finally opened and Eri appeared. She was wearing shorts like Kagome but  
  
was wearing a more revealing top and was holding a bottle of beer. "Hey you made it! I  
  
take it this is your two timing jealous boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome blushed two shades of red and Inu-Yasha looked confused then ever before.  
  
"I suppose," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Well come on in!" said Eri leading them into the house.  
  
They followed after Eri closing the door behind them. Many people were at the party  
  
and it was hard to move around. Everyone was drinking and talking very loudly to one  
  
another since the music was blaring through the speakers. Eri lead them into the living  
  
room where they sat down on the couch.  
  
"What can I get you guys,"  
  
"I'll just have a ginger ale," said Kagome.  
  
Eri nodded and looked at Inu-Yasha. He leaned over and whispered to Kagome,  
  
"What's that drink you always bring me called?"  
  
"Coca cola," whispered Kagome.  
  
"I'll have Cola Coca," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Eri giggled, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
They were silent for a minute as Inu-Yasha smelled and listened to his new  
  
surroundings. "So this is how you have fun?"  
  
"For some people it is, but I kind of find it rather boring,"  
  
"Hey Kagome!!!" cried a voice.  
  
Kagome turned to her left to see Hojo, who was also holding a beer.  
  
"Hi Hojo," said Kagome loudly over the music.  
  
This is Hojo? Though Inu-Yasha. The boy was wearing a black T-Shirt and jean shorts,  
  
but he looked a little stupid in Inu-Yasha's opinion.  
  
Hojo sat down beside Kagome, causing Inu-Yasha to growl deep in his throat.  
  
"So . . . K'gome . . . will you be my . . . date for the . . . prom?" asked Hojo.  
  
It was obvious that Hojo was three sheets to the wind, but Kagome answered  
  
anyway. "No Hojo, Inu-Yasha is my date," said Kagome, pointing to the person beside  
  
her.  
  
Hojo glanced at Inu-Yasha, smiled, and walked away.  
  
"Strange kid," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes, he can be,"  
  
Eri returned a moment later with their drinks. She handed the cups to Inu-Yasha and  
  
Kagome and then went to serve her other guests. Kagome was about to take a sip, but  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed her drink and started to sniff it. He then smelled his and then he  
  
started to growl. "These don't smell the same than the ones you bring us,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean they sort of smell the same, but I also smell a little sake in them or something ,"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and frowned. She had been afraid that Eri would do  
  
something like this to try and get her drunk. "Well, just set them down and forget about  
  
them,"  
  
"But I'm thirsty!"  
  
"I'll get you something when we get home,"  
  
"Can I have your attention please everyone?" cried a voice.  
  
Everyone quieted down and stared at Eri who was in the middle of the living room.  
  
"We are now going to play spin the bottle,"  
  
There was a loud cheer from everyone as they made room for the bottle to be spun.  
  
"What's spin the bottle?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"A game where you spin the bottle, and who ever it points to, you kiss,"  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped, "Uh, Kagome, I want to go home now,"  
  
"Same here,"  
  
The two got up and left the house before anyone could notice they were gone.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well that was sure a long one eh? Well tell me what you think and any suggestions that  
  
you might have! 


	7. 6 A Nice Massage

The Prom  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Nice Massage  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked back to the shrine in silence. They had only been at  
  
the party for approximately ten minutes. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome and sighed. He  
  
wanted to play 'spin the bottle' so he could kiss Kagome, but he was afraid that the  
  
bottle would point to someone else. Another reason was that the music and everyone  
  
talking loud hurt his ears. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I take my hat off now? It's really hurting my ears,"  
  
Kagome looked around. The sun was just starting to set in the west, and no one driving  
  
by them would seem to notice. Making sure no one else was on the street, she turned to  
  
Inu-Yasha and nodded her head.  
  
Inu-Yasha took off his hat and carried it in his right hand. "Um thank you for taking me  
  
to that party," said Inu-Yasha, he didn't really feel thankful at all, but thought it would be  
  
a nice thing to say to Kagome since she had taken him somewhere.  
  
"You don't need to thank me for anything Inu-Yasha, that was a pretty bad party. I  
  
thought at least they would have some movies to watch,"  
  
"The music was way to loud too,"  
  
"I imagine so. It was loud even for me, so I would guess with your sensitive hearing it  
  
would be horrible,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and shook his head slightly since his ears were still ringing.  
  
Kagome felt bad about taking him along, he didn't need to see what happened to some  
  
people when they got drunk. She needed to do something for Inu-Yasha since he was  
  
good during the party. She thought for a moment and then got an idea. "Hey, Inu-  
  
Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ever had a massage?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It's when someone rubs your muscles and it relaxes you,"  
  
In-Yasha blushed three shades red at the thought of Kagome rubbing his bare shoulders  
  
with her hands. "Um, no . . . I haven't,"  
  
"Well since you were so good at the party, mind if I give you one?"  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so he just nodded his head.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you one when we get home, is that all right?"  
  
"S . . . Su . . . sure," stammered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked up the shrine steps, happy that she would be able to repay  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
When they reached the house, there was a not pinned to the door ;  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Grandpa fell down the stairs so I had to take him to the hospital. Sota is  
  
spending the night at a friends house, so you and Inu-Yasha will be alone until tomorrow  
  
afternoon, BEHAVE YOUR SELVES AND CLEAN ALL YOUR MESSES!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
"Well I guess that means I can give your massage downstairs then," said Kagome.  
  
"Uh huh," muttered Inu-Yasha.  
  
As they walked inside, the house was completely dark. Kagome turned on the lights in  
  
the kitchen and living room.  
  
"Okay, I'll get some scented candles and music. Just take your shirt off and sit on the  
  
couch for a sec,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and sat on the couch. Taking his shirt off he waited patiently for  
  
Kagome to return. He couldn't stop blushing, and tried to think of things for him to stop,  
  
but it was hopeless. Kagome came back into the living room carrying lots of candles,  
  
some liquid in bottles, and a strange circle thing in a case of some sort.  
  
"Okay, what type of lotion do you want?" asked Kagome, setting three strange bottles  
  
infront of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha observed them close fully. One of the bottles said it smelled like  
  
strawberries, another like apples, and one like mints. Sniffing each one delicately, Inu-  
  
Yasha chose the mint one since it smelled so relaxing.  
  
"The mint one? Okay then, could you stand up so I can turn this couch into a bed? That  
  
way I can massage you better,"  
  
Standing up, Inu-Yasha watch curiously as the couch he once sat on turned into a bed!  
  
Kagome then motioned him to lay down as she walked around the room placing the  
  
candles in different spots and lighting them. She then went to the cd player and put in cd  
  
that she liked to listen to when taking a bath. Kagome then turned the lights off so that  
  
the candles were the only thing lighting the room.  
  
(Just imagine the music from the Inu-Yasha and Kagome theme playing right now)  
  
Inu-Yasha layed on his stomach and was glad the lights were off so Kagome couldn't  
  
see him blushing like crazy.  
  
Kagome leaned over Inu-Yasha and rubbed her hands in the lotion before she started to  
  
rub his lower back. She heard a long groan come from Inu-Yasha who now had his eyes  
  
closed. "Feel good?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Inu-Yasha. Gods that feels good! I can't believe Kagome is doing  
  
this to me, thought Inu-Yasha as Kagome's hands did small circles on his lower back. He  
  
gave another low moan as Kagome pushed harder with her hands. The smell of the  
  
lotion and the music didn't help either since he was almost losing control of himself. His  
  
fingers dug into the couch as he tried to clear his mind, but the massage felt so good that  
  
he couldn't.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inu-Yasha and saw that he looked in pain. "I'm sorry, am I  
  
pressing too hard?"  
  
"No . . . grunted Inu-Yasha, trying to keep his most deepest desires under control, "Keep  
  
going,"  
  
Kagome nodded and started to work her way up to his shoulders.  
  
Keep it together . . . Keep it together Inu-Yasha or you'll scare her Inu- Yasha said to  
  
himself, trying to keep himself under control. It was so hot in the room, that the scent  
  
Kagome was giving off was driving his senses wild! Her thumbs moved in small circles  
  
on his shoulder blades and he tried to hold back a groan.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees so she could massage his arms. She started to hum to the  
  
music that was playing. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes slightly and noticed Kagome's face  
  
was so close to his. That had done it! Inu-Yasha quickly sat up and jumped off the bed,  
  
rubbing his temples.  
  
"What's the matter Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome as she stood up.  
  
"I . . . I . . . have a . . . headache," stammered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do you want me to get you something to stop it?"  
  
"No. Thank you for the massage, but I'm going outside for some fresh air,"  
  
Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha marched out of the house and slam the door behind him.  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes as she started to wonder what she did wrong. Inu-  
  
Yasha didn't even look at her when he had suddenly jumped up and scared he crape out  
  
of her. Turning the lights back on, Kagome started to clean the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha was standing infront of the god tree as he tried to clear his thoughts. That  
  
was close, too close in my opinion, thought Inu-Yasha as he thumped his head into the  
  
tree. "What the hell is wrong with me? I almost lost control of myself in there," said Inu-  
  
Yasha. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Kagome's soft hands on his back and  
  
the scent she was giving off. Opening his eyes, he headed back to the house, but stopped  
  
as he stared at the night sky. Inu-Yasha was surprised at how dark it had gotten, but  
  
shoved that thought from his mind as he stared at the stars that were glittering over his  
  
head. Smiling, he headed back into the house and went to Kagome's room where she was  
  
waiting for him. She was already in her PJ's and handed him a pair as he walked in.  
  
"I left the couch as a bed since you need somewhere to sleep,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and headed down stairs.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Ok, so this one wasn't that long, but oh well. The next one they get to go shopping! Stay  
  
tuned to see what happens next!!!!!! 


	8. 7 Shopping for dresses and tuxedo's

The Prom  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Shopping for Dresses and Tux's  
  
Three days had passed since the night of the party. Kagome went to school and prepare  
  
for her up coming exams, leaving Inu-Yasha at her house. Mrs. Higurashi kept Inu-  
  
Yasha busy be making him do help around the shrine, taking errands for her, but Inu-  
  
Yasha always stopped what he was doing to escort Kagome home from school. He had  
  
told her he only did it so she wouldn't be harmed if any demons attacked her, but he  
  
really did it to make sure Hobo didn't pull any moves on her.  
  
That night Kagome allowed Inu-Yasha to sleep beside her bed and Inu-Yasha had no  
  
complaints. The two sat in the darkness of Kagome's room, trying to get to sleep, but it  
  
was no use.  
  
"Kagome . . . are you awake?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes . . . why?"  
  
"I just want to know what were doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, since I don't have school the next two days, were going shopping,"  
  
"For my tuck sedo?"  
  
Kagome giggled as he tried to pronounce the word tuxedo. "Yes, and I'm getting my  
  
dress,"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well no, then mom's going to visit a friend and you and me can wander around the  
  
mall,"  
  
"I see. Well . . . good night Kagome,"  
  
"Good night Inu-Yasha," Kagome yawned as she drifted off the sleep.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome in the dark and smiled before he himself joined her in the  
  
land of dreams.  
  
That morning Kagome's mom woke them bright and early to go shopping. Inu-Yasha  
  
wasn't to pleased about that, but he didn't say anything. Kagome took a quick shower  
  
while Sota and Inu-Yasha ate their breakfast.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Sota whined.  
  
"Because were just shopping for clothes Sota, besides I'm only buying clothes for  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha," replied Mrs. Higurashi. "Speaking of shopping for clothes, Inu-  
  
Yasha dear could you stand up for a sec?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I have to take your measurements to see what size of clothing you will need,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up as Mrs. Higurashi took her measuring tape and measured Inu-Yasha.  
  
When they were done Kagome came down stairs wearing a blue short skirt and white  
  
tank top. Her hair was slightly wet from the shower. "The showers all yours Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Finally," said Inu-Yasha as he headed up stairs.  
  
Kagome sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast. "So mom when are we  
  
leaving?"  
  
"Soon as Inu-Yasha's finished having his shower,"  
  
Kagome's grandpa limped into the kitchen using a cane to support himself.  
  
"Hey gramps, how's the hip?" asked Sota?"  
  
"Not good I'm afraid. There are evil spirits hanging around this shrine that prevent me  
  
from healing,"  
  
Kagome sighed and tried to ignore her grandpa explaining his problems in a spiritual  
  
way. She couldn't wait to buy her dress, and hoped whatever she picked, Inu-Yasha  
  
would like her in it.  
  
Inu-Yasha came down the stairs in the clothing Mrs. Higurashi had gotten him the other  
  
day. He was wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue T-Shirt.  
  
"Well shall we go then?" asked Mrs. Higurashi taking off her apron.  
  
"Yup," said Kagome who grabbed her purse and Inu-Yasha's hand, leading him to the  
  
door.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed his red hat and followed Kagome and her mom outside onto the  
  
shrine grounds. They called for a taxi when they reached the bottom of the stairs and  
  
were off to the mall. Kagome's mom sat in the back while Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat in  
  
the back. When they reached the mall, Mrs. Higurashi paid the driver and they walked in  
  
and immediately headed for the clothing stores.  
  
"Alright, we'll shop for Kagome first . . . ah here looks like a good place," said Mrs.  
  
Higurashi, leading them into a clothing store that had gorgeous dresses hanging in the  
  
windows. When hey entered a lady popped out of nowhere and scared the crape out of  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Welcome one and all! Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the lady. She was  
  
a little plump and had long blonde hair, and in Inu-Yasha's opinion, the biggest lips he'd  
  
ever seen.  
  
"No were just looking at the moment,"  
  
"Alright, well I'll be at the counter if you need anything," said the lady.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and turned to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Alright you two, were  
  
going to split up and look for a dress for Kagome. We'll each pick out two and then  
  
we'll meet at the dressing room, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and started to look around. Inu-Yasha just stood there, not really  
  
knowing if this included him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha dear, you can help too if you want," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head and started to look around. Kagome was looking at dresses  
  
that were blue with her mother. Inu-Yasha however went over to the section with  
  
green. She looks pretty whenever she wears her school uniform, so maybe I can find  
  
something along that line Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he stared at the rack of  
  
clothes. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of dresses Kagome would like, so he based his  
  
choices on what she wore all the time. Inu-Yasha finally spotted one near the end. It was  
  
a dark forest green, hand long sleeves, a low back, and it would reach to Kagome's  
  
knees. This is kind of close to what she wears, thought Inu-Yasha. He then looked along  
  
the rack again to see if there was anything else.  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Mom, you don't mind  
  
that I'm taking Inu-Yasha to my prom do you?"  
  
"Of course not hunny,"  
  
"So are we going to get Inu-Yasha's tuxedo after this?"  
  
"Yes, and then I'm going to give you each some money so you two can buy whatever  
  
you want,"  
  
"Even Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Why yes, I mean he might see something he want to buy,"  
  
Kagome nodded as they headed to the change room, each of them were carrying two  
  
dresses. Mrs. Higurashi placed the dresses on a hook and stepped out so Kagome could  
  
change. Inu-Yasha soon appeared carrying two dresses himself.  
  
"Oh good you found something," said Mrs. Higurashi as she took the dresses from him  
  
and handed them to Kagome through the curtain. "Well sit down and we'll see what she  
  
looks like,"  
  
Inu-Yasha took a seat on a near by chair and waited. Kagome soon came out wearing a  
  
navy blue dress that had spaghetti straps. It was long enough so you couldn't see her feet  
  
and had a low chest cut.  
  
"Well, it looks alright dear, but I don't know. What do you think Inu- Yasha?" asked  
  
Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome to Mrs. Higurashi and back. It was a nice dress, but it  
  
wasn't Kagome style. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't really like that one,"  
  
Kagome nodded and went back into the change room.  
  
"Don't be afraid to give your opinion Inu-Yasha," said Mrs. Higurashi, patting his back.  
  
Kagome was struggling to get out the dress and was trying to decide which one to pick  
  
next. I wonder why Inu-Yasha's being more nicer to me lately? He hasn't said anything  
  
mean to me all week, I'll have to ask what's troubling him thought Kagome as she finally  
  
managed to put on one Inu-Yasha had chosen for her. It was made of velvet material and  
  
was a dark forest green. It had long sleeves and a low back, and reminder her a lot of her  
  
school uniform. The dress clung to her body revealing her perfect figure. She walked  
  
out to see what they thought.  
  
"Oh Kagome, that looks beautiful on you, what do you think Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head in agreement. She looks stunning in that! Inu- Yasha thought  
  
to himself, I hope she likes it.  
  
Kagome stared at her self in the mirror and nodded with agreement. "So we'll get this  
  
one then?"  
  
"Well, try the other ones first, and then we'll see,"  
An hour later they walked out of the store with Kagome's dress and a pair of green shoes  
  
to go with her outfit. Then they walked to the men's dressing wear to find Inu-Yasha a  
  
tuxedo.  
  
"Kagome, what's this weird smell? I can't recognize it," hissed Inu- Yasha as they  
  
walked in.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air and giggled. "It's called Cologne. It's something men wear to  
  
make them smell nice,"  
  
"Do I have to wear that stuff?"  
  
"You don't have to,"  
  
An extremely tall man that was starting to go bald approached them and a had big smile  
  
planted on his face. "Good morning, how may I help you?"  
  
"We are looking for a tuxedo for this young man here," said Mrs. Higurashi, pointing to  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ah I see, and what is the occasion?"  
  
"Prom dance,"  
  
"I see, well do you need any help, or will you be alright by your self?"  
  
"We'll be fine on our own thank you,"  
  
"Very well," he then walked back to the counter and started to do some sort of paper  
  
work.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha what color of tuxedo do you want to wear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi  
  
Inu-Yasha wasn't sure how to answer, so he looked at Kagome for help.  
  
"Mom, I haven't shown Inu-Yasha what a tuxedo is yet," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, well Inu-Yasha did you see that outfit the man was wearing?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"That's a tuxedo, that's kind of what you'll wear to Kagome's prom,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and then Mrs. Higurashi grabbed his hand, brining him over to the  
  
section with his size.  
  
"Okay Inu-Yasha, all of these are your size from here to here, so you can choose any  
  
color you want," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the different colors, wondering what he should get. There was  
  
black, grey, white, navy, brown, and all sorts of dark colors, even green! "Um Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What color should I get? I mean I have no idea since I . . . I . . . what do you always  
  
ask me? 'Does this color suit me?' or something like that?"  
  
"Well I don't know Inu-Yasha, mom what color do you think would look good on him?"  
  
asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we take one of every color then?"  
  
"Except that lime green and baby blue one," said Kagome.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and they headed for the dressing room, carrying six tuxedo's  
  
with them.  
  
"By the way mom, you have to remember that he's going to be human that night, so he'll  
  
have black hair and brown eyes,"  
  
"Okay, sweety,"  
  
An hour later they walked out of the mens wear store carrying Inu-Yasha's tuxedo who  
  
was exhausted form trying on suit after suit. Mrs. Higurashi lead them to the food court  
  
and bought them some pizza for lunch.  
  
"Alright you two, I'm going to head home now, drop your stuff there and go to my  
  
friends house. Kagome here's some money to pay for your taxi and to do a little  
  
shopping, and some for you Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Okay mom,"  
  
"Alright, I want you home by six so, have fun!" She kissed Kagome on the forehead and  
  
hugged Inu-Yasha which scared him a little bit.  
  
As Kagome's mom disappeared from sight, Kagome disposed their garbage and turned  
  
to Inu-Yasha. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Um . . . Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How much do I have?"  
  
"Um . . . three hundred dollars,"  
  
"Is it alright that I go by myself?"  
  
Kagome was a little surprised by his question, but nodded. "Sure, do you know how to  
  
tell time yet?" she asked, Pointing at the clock which read 12:30 p.m.  
  
"Kind of,"  
  
"Okay well when that big stick thing pointing at the thirty, does one circle around, it  
  
will be an hour. We'll meet back here at the food court okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you in an hour then,"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around and headed into the mall on his own. He wanted to get a gift  
  
for Kagome, but wasn't sure what. Inu-Yasha walked down the mall looking at the  
  
different stores, finally he saw one. It looked like a type of jewelry store. As he walked  
  
in, it was extremely quite, and no one else seemed to be there. Inu-Yasha took in a deep  
  
breath and started to look around. All the jewelry were in some sort of glass cases, he  
  
guessed that it was to keep the demons out. There were rings, bracelets, necklaces, and  
  
even something weird called earrings. Inu-Yasha shuddered slightly at the thought of a  
  
ring through his dog ear. He finally came upon one that caught his attention. It was a  
  
necklace that had a heart on the end of it, and it looked like it was made of pure gold.  
  
"Do you like that young man?"  
  
Inu-Yasha almost jumped out of his skin when he looked beside him to see a woman  
  
standing beside him. She had long blonde hair and wore a plain summer blue dress.  
  
"Um yes, can I see this one please?"  
  
The lady nodded and opened the glass case, holding out the necklace.  
  
It's perfect! Kagome will love this! thought Inu-Yasha. "How much?"  
  
"$150.00, plus were having a sale today where you can get something engraved on it for  
  
free,"  
  
"Engraved?"  
  
"Yes, if you want a little message written on the back,"  
  
"I'll take it,"  
  
"Okay, and what do you want written on it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a minute, then scribbled something down on a piece of paper.  
  
(Did you really think I'm going to tell you what it says? Sorry, you got to wait till the  
  
prom it's self!! Ha ha ha ha!)  
  
"Okay, this will just take a fifteen minutes," she disappeared into the back, and  
  
reappeared a minute later. "So, is that locket for someone special?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What's the occasion for it?"  
  
" A prom,"  
  
"Oh I see, did you get her a corsage yet?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A corsage, you do know what a corsage is right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt a little stupid, but if he didn't ask, he would ruin Kagome's night. "No I'm  
  
afraid I don't. While were waiting, do you think you could tell me. I mean what I'm  
  
supposed to do and stuff,"  
  
The lady looked shocked at first, but she smiled and started to explain.  
  
Kagome sipped on her milkshake and looked around again for any sign of Inu-Yasha. It  
  
was now an hour and fifteen minutes since they had left each other. Finally she spotted  
  
him, and he was carrying a large black bag.  
  
"So what did you buy?"  
  
"Can't tell you," smiled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She always loved it to see him smile. "Well, shall we  
  
head home, or stick around here?"  
  
"Home, my feet are killing me,"  
  
Kagome giggled, grabbed her bags, and walked with Inu-Yasha to the exit to call a cab.  
  
TBC . . . . .  
  
well now that the shoppings done, they go to a dinner that night. what will happen? I  
  
want to thank you all for the reviews, even if most o them were death threats!! Please  
  
keep reviewing!!!!! Lynns 


	9. 8 The Dinner

The Prom  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Dinner  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked up the shrine stairs at a slow pace. They weren't able to  
  
call a taxi so they had to walk home. Inu-Yasha was especially tired from carrying both  
  
Kagome and the bags. When they had reached the shrine, Kagome had gotten off Inu-  
  
Yasha's back and had offered to carry her bags, but he said that he would.  
  
When they reached the top they immedialty went to the house, and to their surprise no  
  
one was home. They set their stuff in Kagome's room and headed back down stairs since  
  
a certain half demon wanted some Ramen.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Inu-Yasha, as he waited for the noodles to cook.  
  
"Well, we could stay home, or we could go that restaurant I was telling you about,"  
  
"Could we at least take a rest? I say we took the long way home,"  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but I didn't want everyone in the city to see you,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"We won't be going to this restaurant until later, so after you eat, you can take a nap or  
  
something,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Kagome set the Ramen infront of Inu-Yasha at the table while she went to the living to  
  
see what movie she could watch. In less then two seconds Inu-Yasha was done and  
  
joined Kagome in the living room. "What you doing?"  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"  
  
"Sure I guess," Inu-Yasha said as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
Kagome opened a cupboard under the tv and looked at her selection. Let's see, The  
  
Mask, DragonHeart, Star Wars, Ben Hur, Ranma ½, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings . . .  
  
man there is so much to choose from, thought Kagome. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Why you asking me? I have no idea," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well I mean to you want to watch a romance? An action? Comedy?"  
  
"Um, well I have no idea what you're talking about?"  
  
"Well, how about I play one that's really boring so you can take a nap?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
With that decided she grabbed Titanic.  
  
(Sorry to all you Titanic lovers, but every time I watch that movie I fall asleep!)  
  
Popping it into the VCR and pushing PLAY she sat down beside Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I laid down?"  
  
"No not at all,"  
  
"And could I borrow your lap for a pillow?"  
  
Kagome nodded and blushed at the same time. It was just like the time when she had  
  
seen him first turn human. Inu-Yasha laid down and rested his head on her lap. His left  
  
arm was at his side, while his right rested on Kagome's legs. As the movie started  
  
Kagome started to comb her fingers through Inu-Yasha's long strands of white hair. Inu-  
  
Yasha took in a deep breath and unknown to him, his hand started to rub Kagome's shin.  
  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of being near her like this. He loved how  
  
her hands softly played with his hair, and wasn't even paying attention to the movie.  
  
Kagome then started to play with his ears as she rubbed them softly between her fingers.  
  
Inu-Yasha was doing everything in his power to keep himself under control, but the way  
  
she was rubbing his ears, he couldn't. Kagome was startled when all of a sudden she  
  
heard him purring.  
  
"Feels so good," he muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled and brought her other hand up from playing with his hair to his other  
  
ear which made Inu-Yasha purr even louder. As she rubbed his ears, Kagome started to  
  
watch the tv.  
  
An hour later the Inu-Yasha had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap and she was still  
  
watching the movie. Kagome watched as Jack and Rose were dancing below and  
  
wondered what it would be like to love someone that your parents didn't allow you to  
  
love. She stared down at Inu-Yasha who was sleeping peacefully. Taking her finger she  
  
started to trace his face. Kagome leaned her head against the couch, turned the tv off,  
  
and closed her eyes as she let sleep overcome her.  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the house and glanced at the clock. It was now 5:00 p.m.  
  
and she headed into the kitchen to start supper. She walked by the living room door and  
  
stopped. Kagome was in a sitting position with Inu-Yasha lying down and using her lap  
  
for a pillow and they were both asleep. She tip toed her way over to the couch and  
  
slowly shook Kagome.  
  
"Yawn! Oh . . . hi mom. What time is it?" asked Kagome as she started to wake up.  
  
"About five. I just wanted to ask you if you were eating here or going to that restaurant  
  
tonight?"  
  
"I think we'll go tonight,"  
  
"What are you going to do about Inu-Yasha and his ears?"  
  
"That's a good question, I'm not sure,"  
  
"Well I bought this whit head band to pin his ears back,"  
  
"Thanks mom, your the best,"  
  
A low groan caused them to look down as Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes. "Oh,  
  
where am I?" he moaned.  
  
Kagome giggled and so did her mom. "Right where you were before you fell asleep,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up on his knees, and stretched his arms as he yawned.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha, we'd better go if we want to get a good seat at that restaurant,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he got to his feet and extended a hand to help Kagome up.  
  
"Kagome you can where my dinner dress if you like, and Inu-Yasha you can wear your  
  
tuxedo we got you today," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Okay mom, " said Kagome as she led Inu-Yasha up the stairs. She grabbed his tuxedo  
  
off her bed and handed it to him. "You put that on and I'll get you some shoes to wear  
  
form my mom's closet. I'll see if my dad's will fit you,"  
  
Kagome walked out of the room and Inu-Yasha began to change. That was the first time  
  
she had even mentioned her dad before, thought Inu-Yasha as he pulled his shorts off and  
  
pulled his pants on. There was a knock at the door as it opened slightly, "Here are your  
  
shoes. I'll just drop them here."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome's hand appeared and dropped a pair of black leather  
  
shoes at the door.  
  
"I'll meet you down stairs when your done dressing ok?"  
  
"Kagome, what are we going to do with my ears?"  
  
"Mom bought something so we can hide them,"  
  
"Oh okay,"  
  
Inu-Yasha waited in the dinning room as he watched Mrs. Higurashi cooking dinner for  
  
the rest of the family. He was dressed in his black tuxedo which suited him very nicely.  
  
The black shoes had fit him perfectly, and Mrs. Higurashi had managed to cover his ears  
  
with something called a head band so he wouldn't have to wear that ridiculous red hat.  
  
"So how do you like it here Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up from the table to meet Kagome's mom's eyes. "It's alright here I  
  
guess. The food here is good, but it kind of smells . . . um . . . I don't know really how to  
  
explain it, but in my time the air smells fresh and clean,"  
  
"Oh I see what you mean, so are you going to be staying here after the prom?"  
  
"I . . . don't know," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head and gasped. Kagome was wearing a silk blue dress with no  
  
straps and had her hair up in a bun. She was wearing a diamond necklace and bracelet,  
  
along with navy blue high heels.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and escorted her to the door.  
  
"Don't stay out too late you two!" called Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"We won't mom," said Kagome as she pulled on her long leather coat which she wore  
  
for special occasions. "See Ya!"  
  
They closed the door and headed towards the stairs that lead into the streets.  
  
"So, how was your nap?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Very nice,"  
  
She stared at Inu-Yasha with a confused look. Why is he being so nice? Shouldn't her  
  
be calling me names and being rude, thought Kagome. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why . . . why are you being nice all of a sudden? I mean, usually you yell at me, an  
  
call me names. Why the change?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a moment. It was true he was acting different since Miroku and  
  
Sango weren't there, and he didn't really have to hide his feelings for Kagome. He only  
  
called her names and acted rude to hide his true feelings so they wouldn't suspect  
  
anything. "I don't know,"  
  
Kagome nodded as they started to walk down the stairs towards the busy streets. The  
  
sun was just barely being seen over the horizon and a light breeze was blowing. As  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked through the busy streets, Inu-Yasha noticed a man ahead  
  
of them had his arm out and the woman beside him had her arm through his. He glanced  
  
at Kagome and moved his arm out. Kagome looked down at Inu-Yasha's arm and then at  
  
his face. Getting the message she put her arm through his, which made Inu- Yasha start to  
  
blush like crazy.  
  
When they reached the restaurant it was already pretty full, however they managed to  
  
get a seat. As the waitress lead them to their table, Inu-Yasha saw someone take a  
  
women's coat and pull a chair out for her. When they were shown their table Inu-Yasha  
  
grabbed Kagome's coat which surprised her quite a bit, but she was even more surprised  
  
when he pulled out a chair for her. Kagome smiled at him as she sat down which made  
  
Inu-Yasha smile back. As he took his seat the waiter came back. "Now what can I get you  
  
two to drink tonight?"  
  
"I'll have a water please," said Kagome.  
  
Not knowing what to say Inu-Yasha said, "Me too,"  
  
The waiter nodded and disappeared.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other.  
  
They had been placed by a window in the corner of the restaurant. The table was small  
  
and rounded and had two candles lit in the middle.  
  
"So, what do you plan do to since the jewel is complete?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well . . . I was . . . . I'm . . . I'm not really sure," whispered Inu- Yasha.  
  
"I thought you wanted to turn into a full demon,"  
  
"I did, but . . . . not anymore,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared into her eyes. Gods she so beautiful! he thought, I just want to get up  
  
and kiss her. "You know how I act when my demon blood takes over me. I'm just afraid  
  
that . . . if I were to become like that . . . with the jewel . . . I would kill Sango, Miroku,  
  
Shippo . . . and . . . you,"  
  
Kagome was about to reply, but the waiter had returned with their water. The waiter  
  
then handed their menu's and left again. Inu-Yasha stared at the menu, and had no idea  
  
what he was supposed to do.  
  
"So, what do you want to have Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I don't know, I have no idea what all these are,"  
  
"Well, look at each one and it tells what's in it,"  
  
Inu-Yasha scrolled down the menu, reading everyone of the categories. "They sure do  
  
have a lot,"  
  
"Yes, this restaurant serves everything. Italian, Greek, Chinese, and any kind of food  
  
you could imagine,"  
  
"Um, would you mind if I tried the Seesar saelaid?"  
  
"Cesar Salad?: asked Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, you once gave that to me when you brought food for us,"  
  
"Sure, I guess. But don't you want anything else? My mom did give us enough money  
  
to feed ten people,"  
  
"Well, do they have anything with noodles or something close to Ramen?"  
  
"Do you want to try spaghetti? It's made of a type of noodles,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Okay then, I' guess I'll have some shrimp since it's been ages since I've had some. And  
  
do we want some garlic bread for an appetizer? It's very good,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head. The waiter came a moment later, "So what will you have?"  
  
Kagome glanced a Inu-Yasha to tell him she would order for them, "We'll have a small  
  
order of garlic bread for an appetizer. Then I'll be having your Italian covered shrimp,"  
  
"What will you have with that? Side of soup or Greek salad?"  
  
"Salad, with ranch dressing. They he will have your family sized Cesar Salad, and  
  
Spaghetti,"  
  
"Do you want sauce and Parmesan cheese with that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and then back to the waiter, "Sure . . . I guess,"  
  
The waiter scribbled it down and then asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"For now no,"  
  
The waiter grabbed their menu's and disappeared.  
  
"Um . . . thank you for bringing me here," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No problem." After a moments pause Kagome decided to ask Inu-Yasha something  
  
she was curious about. "Why did you push me down the well?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Three years ago, when Sesshoumaru put his hand through your stomach, you hugged  
  
me and took the jewel. Then you pushed me down the well . . . why did you do that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared into Kagome's eyes, trying to find the words to tell her. "I . . . I didn't .  
  
. . with the appearance of Naraku, and the danger . . . I didn't want to see you get hurt, so  
  
I took the jewel and sent you to your time to protect you,"  
  
"So you just hugged me to get the jewel?"  
  
Inu-Yasha reached his clawed hands forward and took Kagome's into his. "No . . . I  
  
hugged you because I was so scared of losing you when Sesshoumaru almost killed you  
  
with the Tetsusaiga," Inu-Yasha leaned forward . . . his face was inches from Kagome's.  
  
"I would never do something that cruel to you,"  
  
Kagome felt like she was in a dream, Inu-Yasha's face was so close to hers, that if she  
  
leaned forward their lips would touch. Then something snapped her back to reality, the  
  
way Inu-Yasha was looking at her, he had looked at Kikyo in the same way. Kagome  
  
looked away for a moment, not wanting to look in Inu-Yasha's eyes.  
  
Did I do something wrong? thought Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Um, thank you for telling me that Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome as she released his  
  
hands from hers. She was still not looking at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha could tell there was a hint of hurt in her voice and wanted to ask what was  
  
wrong, but decided maybe she needed a few minutes alone. "Um, could you tell me  
  
where the washroom is?"  
  
"Over there," pointed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up from his seat and headed in the direction Kagome had pointed him to.  
  
Kagome felt like she was going to cry. After all she had done fore him, he still saw her  
  
as Kikyo and nothing more. Why? Why didn't she just agree to go with Hojo, and didn't  
  
have some dream that Inu-Yasha would at least have some feelings for her. Kagome  
  
brought a hand to her cheek which was still burning when she had been blushing like  
  
crazy when Inu-Yasha's face was so close to hers. He had held her hands so gentle, and  
  
the way he had spoken to her made her feel all warm inside.  
  
"Hi Kagome,"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Hojo walking towards her. "Oh, hi Hojo,"  
  
"Are you here all alone?" asked Hojo. He was wearing a black tuxedo like Inu-Yasha,  
  
and had a rose pinned to his jacket on the left side.  
  
"No, I'm here with my date for the prom, and you?"  
  
"I'm with my parents. So is your date that two timing, jealous, violent boyfriend your  
  
friends have been talking about?"  
  
"Yeah I guess,"  
  
Hojo stood beside Kagome and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. "You  
  
know, I don't have a date, so anytime at the prom if her hurts you or anything . . . I'll be  
  
there for you, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and was expecting him to leave, but Hojo leaned forward and kissed  
  
her.  
  
Just at that moment, Inu-Yasha walked out of the washroom, and to his horror saw  
  
Kagome kissing Hobo.  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Oh yeah I'm evil! Man what a cliff hanger eh? so tell me what you think I'll continue on.  
  
Don't worry to some of you reviewers the Prom will come in a few more chapters. We  
  
just have to deal with this situation now!  
  
Lynns 


	10. 9 InuYasha's Choice

The Prom  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Inu-Yasha's choice  
  
Lst Time:  
  
Hojo stood beside Kagome and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. "You  
  
know, I don't have a date, so anytime at the prom if her hurts you or anything . . . I'll be  
  
there for you, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and was expecting him to leave, but Hojo leaned forward and kissed  
  
her.  
  
Just at that moment, Inu-Yasha walked out of the washroom, and to his horror saw  
  
Kagome kissing Hobo.  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome stared at Hojo with wide eyes and pushed him back. "Hojo! What the hell do  
  
you think you're . . ." She froze and stared passed Hojo. Inu-Yasha was standing near by,  
  
and he was staring at Kagome with hurt and pain in his eyes. "Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
Before she could explain herself, Inu-Yasha took off and headed towards the door.  
  
Kagome grabbed her coat, pushed Hojo out of the way, and took off after Inu- Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha walked quickly out of the resturaunt and into the streets. He would have  
  
used his demon speed and raced back to the shrine, but he didn't want to draw attention  
  
to himself.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Inua-Yasha wait! Please!" cried Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored her. She was probably going to tell him she changed her mind and  
  
wanted to go with Hojo to her prom instead of a worthless half demon like him. He  
  
walked faster, for the pain in his heart was so great, that for the first time in his life since  
  
his mother died, he wanted to cry. He had lost the woman he loved with all his heart, and  
  
now he felt dead inside, like nothing was worth living for now. Inu-Yasha suddenly felt  
  
someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and growled slightly, only to meet the eyes  
  
of a scared Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha please let me explain, I . . ."  
  
"Kagome I'm not blind! I saw you kiss Hobo, or Hoho, or what ever his name is! How  
  
can you face me as if nothing happpened? I knew you never wanted to go with a  
  
wothless half breed like me,"  
  
Kagome didn't really know what to say, she had lost the ability to speak. Inu-Yasha just  
  
stared at her with sorrow and pain in his eyes. He turned and started to disappear into the  
  
streets.  
  
"I still want you for my date for the prom!" called Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped for a breif moment to reply, "I'll think about it," and with that he  
  
disappeared.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and she started to cry. She didn't care if people were staring at  
  
her, Kagome had just blown her chance to ever tell Inu-Yasha that she loved him.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome didn't even look up as Hojo knelt beside her and tried to bring Kagome to her  
  
feet. "Look, why don't we go back to the resturaunt and you can tell me all about it,"  
  
She glared at Hojo the way she had last glared at Naraku and she did something she had  
  
never done before.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hojo staggered back a little, his hand on his face and he was staring with wide eyes at  
  
Kagome. "What . . ."  
  
"This is all your fault! You knew I was there with my date for the prom and yet you still  
  
kissed me! What the hell is the matter with you! Inu-Yasha may not look it, but he can  
  
be a sensitive guy, you jerk!" Kagome practically screamed this at Hojo as she stormed  
  
home, praying to god that Inu-Yasha would be there.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could up the shrine stairs to house. The sun was slowly just  
  
disappearing over the horizon as she ran across the shrine grounds into her house. Not  
  
even bothering to take her shoes off she ran to her room, and noticed that no one was  
  
home. As she opened her door she noticed that no one was in it. Inu- Yasha's tuxedo lay  
  
on her bed, and she noticed that his bag and old clothes were gone. Kagome walked over  
  
to her bed, laid down, and started to cry. She felt so bad, and hoped that Inu-Yasha  
  
would forgive and come back to her era. Kagome knew he must have gone back to his  
  
own time, and would stay there until he would come back to talk to her, that is if he ever  
  
did.  
Four days passed since that night, and Kagome still had not heard from Inu-Yasha. She  
  
had lied to her mom, and said that Inu-Yasha was feeling a little home sick and would be  
  
back before the prom.  
  
Kagome walked to school Wednseday by herself. She had been avoiding Hojo the past  
  
few days, and she didn't care what her friends told her to do, she refused to talk to him or  
  
apologize. As she walked through the school doors she was greeted by her friends, but  
  
told them to leave her alone for today. Kagome couldn't concentrate at all through any of  
  
her classes, it was if she didn't care anymore. It was almost like the time she had seen  
  
Inu-Yasha with Kikyo, the day he had choosen her and yet she told him she would stay by  
  
her side. Inu-Yasha only saw her as a friend and shard detector.  
  
When the day was over Kagome went straight home to do her home work and hope that  
  
Inu-Yasha was there when she hot home. Friday was the day of the prom, and today was  
  
Wednseday.  
Inu-Yasha stared at the tree tops surrounding him in his forest. He was sitting in the god  
  
tree and had been there for the past three days. All he had been thinking about was  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Why? Why didn't I just go to hell with Kikyo that night?" screamed Inu- Yasha so the  
  
whole world could hear. He stared at the locket in his hand and slowly rubbed it with his  
  
finger. He had planned to give it Kagome if she had accepted his love in return the night  
  
of the prom. Flipping it over he stared at the words he had engraved on the back, and felt  
  
tears well in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but he couldn't. One tear after another  
  
fell freely from his face. He placed the locket in his pocket and stared at the sky.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Inu-Yasha mumbled to himself. He didn't think he could ever  
  
face Kagome again. Inu-Yasha was about to go find Kikyo, but stopped. This was  
  
almost like the time Kagome had seen him and Kikyo together, and she had returned to  
  
her world. Yet she had returned and promised to stay by his side forever. Was he going  
  
to be a coward or go back to Kagome and still confess his love to her. Then a thought  
  
crossed Inu-Yasha's mind. Maybe, just maybe, that Hojo kid kissed Kagome forcefully  
  
like Kouga had done. At the resturaunt he hadn't been able to see Kagome that well, and  
  
she did look pretty mad when they had parted.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the setting sun and started to remember all the times he had been with  
  
Kagome. She had always cried for him if he was injured or on the brink of death. There  
  
were so many times she had been in danger and he was so scared she was about to die.  
  
The time that scared him the most was with the encounter of the peach man. She had  
  
always excepted him for who he was. Unlike Kikyo who wanted him to turn human,  
  
Kagome had liked him in all his forms, half demon, human, and full demon. She never  
  
asked him to change for her, and she had always respected his once wish to become a full  
  
demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up, and stared at the direction at the well. He would go back and  
  
apologize to Kagome for being such a jerk.  
  
"I love you Kagome. . . for all eternity," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Leaping down he grabbed his bag and headed towards the well, just as the sun had  
  
disappeared behind the horizon.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Sorry this was such a short chapter, but Oh well. The next chapter is probably going to  
  
be short too, and then the prom begins!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	11. 10 Apologies and a Day at School

The Prom  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Apologies and a Day at School  
  
It was now nighttime in Kagome's era, and she was sitting under the god tree, thinking  
  
about only Inu-Yasha. She was curled up like a ball and had her knees tucked under her  
  
chin. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the darken shrine grounds. Kagome  
  
wished that he would come back soon, or she would be stuck with Hojo to go to her  
  
prom. A low rumble in the sky indicated that it was about to rain. Rain started to pour  
  
heavily from the sky, soaking Kagome to the bone. She didn't care; nothing seemed to  
  
matter anymore with Inu-Yasha mad at her. It made her wonder if he saw her more than  
  
just a friend and jewel detector. Speaking of the jewel, Kagome lifted the object in her  
  
hand to her face, and stared at the glowing Shikon no Tama. The rain started to pour  
  
harder, and the lightening illuminated the entire sky with it's light, followed by the low  
  
rumble of thunder. Kagome snuggled closer to the tree, imagining that she was leaning  
  
against Inu-Yasha. A thought started to pierce her heart as she started to think that  
  
maybe Inu-Yasha would never come back, and was probably with Kikyo right now.  
  
Kikyo . . . how she hated the person she was reincarnation of. She just wished that the  
  
undead priestess would just go away and go back to the after life. Kagome started to  
  
close her eyes as she felt sleep over come her. She would probably catch pneumonia if  
  
she slept outside, but she didn't care.  
  
************************************************************************** Three hours later . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha leaped out of the well and opened the shrine doors. It was poring rain as he  
  
stepped outside and headed for the Higurashi house. He would apologize to Kagome for  
  
being a jerk and ask if he could still be her date. Inu-Yasha left his bag in the shrine just  
  
in case Kagome didn't accept his apology and the stuff would have gotten wet. As he  
  
headed for the house, a certain scent caught his attention. It was Kagome's . . . she was  
  
outside somewhere in this terrible weather.  
  
"Kagome!" called Inu-Yasha as he began to follow her scent. Finally he found her  
  
curled up beside the God tree fast asleep, and shivering uncontrollably. Inu-Yasha  
  
rushed forward and scooped Kagome up in his arms and headed for her house. He leaped  
  
through her bedroom window and landed into her dark room. Pulling the covers back he  
  
started to take her clothes off, but left her in her under garments. He wrapped her tightly  
  
in her blankets and put his hand to her forehead. She was burning up.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran down stairs and was relieved to find that everyone was asleep. Going to  
  
the medical cabinet he started to read the different bottles of what Kagome called  
  
'medication'. He finally found one called Fever Reducer. Reading the directions  
  
carefully he grabbed two of the tablets, ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and  
  
back up stairs where he saw a now awaken Kagome.  
  
"You came back . . ." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Of course I did,"  
  
Kagome leapt out of bed and hugged Inu-Yasha; tears were now streaming down her  
  
eyes. Inu-Yasha was blushing like crazy since she was still dressed in her under  
  
garments, however he returned the hug earnestly, taking in her beautiful scent, along with  
  
the smell of sickness.  
  
"Kagome, you have to take this medicine, or you won't be healthy for your prom,"  
  
Kagome nodded and went back to her bed. Inu-Yasha handed her the medication and  
  
she took it with no problem. They were silent for a moment, not really knowing what to  
  
say to each other, so Inu-Yasha decided to break the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For running away like that, I should have stayed and let you explain,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have gone after you through the  
  
well and explain things to you,"  
  
"No Kagome, I'm the one who's always being the jerk. I'll understand completely if you  
  
don't want me to be your prom date anymore," Inu-Yasha whispered in a defeated voice.  
  
Kagome sat up and hugged Inu-Yasha. The half demon was surprised at first, but  
  
started to return the hug. "Of course I want you to still be my date. I don't really have  
  
any feelings for Hojo, except that he's a really good friend,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and hugged Kagome tighter. "So, your not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"No, of course I'm not," Kagome glanced at her clock and noticed that it 11:30. She had  
  
been outside for almost three hours.  
  
"So when did you get here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"A few minutes ago and . . . why were you outside freezing yourself?"  
  
"I just fell asleep,"  
  
Inu-Yasha laid her back down and covered her with her blankets. "Well, you need some  
  
sleep missy. Don't worry, I'll guard over you tonight,"  
  
Kagome nodded and drifted off to sleep with a half demon heavily guarding her side.  
  
************************************************************************** Next day  
  
Kagome walked through the busy streets to her school with Inu-Yasha by her side. She  
  
wanted to show him what school was like. Kagome was wearing her usually school  
  
uniform, and Inu-Yasha was wearing black shorts, shirt and sandals. She also had made  
  
him wear sunglasses to cover his golden eyes and the usual red ball cap to cover his ears  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha. "What if they ask me to take off  
  
my hat and glasses?"  
  
"I'll be telling them you have an eye condition, but as for the hat I'm not sure,"  
  
"And another thing . . . since I'll be having black hair for your prom, won't they be  
  
confused that I have white hair now?"  
  
"I already explained that,"  
  
"By telling them what?"  
  
"Well I told them that you were in an accident and that your hair turned white, and that  
  
your dying black to look nice at my prom,"  
  
"I guess that's an okay excuse. Oh! And by the way, what's the deal with them calling a  
  
jealous, violent, two timing boyfriend?"  
  
"Well since I was spending so much time in the warring states era, they guessed that I  
  
had a boy friend or something. So I just described you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. Maybe he had been a two timer or whatever Sango and Miroku had  
  
called him that day, but tomorrow night he wouldn't be anymore. Plus, they now had all  
  
the jewel shards . . . or did they. Inu-Yasha stopped for a sec, with a confused Kagome  
  
looking at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, how many shards did Kouga have?"  
  
"Three,"  
  
"I thought he only had two. Remember we took the one in his arm when we fought with  
  
the birds of paradise,"  
  
"Well maybe he found another one, because according to Sango they got two from his  
  
legs and one from his right arm,"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
They continued walking and headed for the school.  
As Kagome entered the classroom, everyone was staring at her and the stranger they had  
  
never seen before. Kagome's friends jumped to their feet, brought her to the middle of  
  
the classroom, and surrounded Kagome, leaving Inu-Yasha standing by the door alone.  
  
"Kagome, is that your jealous two timing boyfriend?" asked Eri.  
  
(Note here that I only know one of her friend's names)  
  
"If that's what you want to call him yes. His name is Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"What a weird name, and he kind of looks weird too. I still can't believe what you said  
  
on the phone was true about him having white hair,"  
  
"Yeah so what?" asked Kagome.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in, "Alright students sit down now,"  
  
Kagome's friends returned to their seats while Kagome walked to the front to talk to the  
  
teacher about Inu-Yasha watching her classes.  
  
"Well, I suppose Miss Higurashi, but I'm warning you now no funny business,"  
  
"Thank you sir," said Kagome. Luckily for her she sat at the back of the classroom with  
  
her friends and motioned Inu-Yasha to pull up a chair from the back beside her. As the  
  
teacher was taking attendance, all of Kagome's classmates were staring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
As the day went on, Inu-Yasha watched on what exactly Kagome did when she said she  
  
had to go to do. It was rather boring, however it wasn't really that bad as he sat by  
  
Kagome. When the bell rang for lunch, Kagome led Inu-Yasha to the roof to eat lunch.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" asked Kagome as she pulled her lunch out of her bag.  
  
"It's alright I guess, a little boring if you ask me, plus I didn't understand that one class  
  
with all the numbers or what ever you call them,"  
  
"You mean Math class?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, my next classes are going to be about as boring as the other ones," said Kagome  
  
as she handed Inu-Yasha part of her lunch.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply, but froze as he could hear and smell someone approach  
  
them. "Someone's coming,"  
  
Kagome looked at the door, which led to the stairs to see Hojo appear. She looked at  
  
Inu-Yasha and said very softly for only him to hear "Don't worry, I'll tell him to leave,"  
  
Hojo approached them cautiously; his eyes were locked on Inu-Yasha. "Hi Kagome, can  
  
I talked to you please?"  
  
"I suppose, Inu-Yasha can you leave us alone for a moment,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and went around the corner. He took his hat off so he could hear  
  
what they were saying.  
  
"I wanted to first apologize for what I did that night at the restaurant, I would have told  
  
you sooner, but this is the first time I've been able to talk to you,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"And, I was just talking to your friends, and they were saying how that guy you are here  
  
today is just a friend. You see Kagome I still don't have a date for the prom because I  
  
was really hoping you would change your mind. So would you mind if I danced with you  
  
a couple of times at the prom,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was doing as best as he could to not just run around the corner and kill Hobo.  
  
Instead, he punched the cement wall to relieve his anger.  
  
"I don't know about that Hojo. I really just want to dance with Inu- Yasha, I mean he is  
  
my date after all,"  
  
"But Kagome he doesn't even go to this school, I mean I was watching him during class  
  
and it looked like he didn't have a clue about anything,"  
  
Kagome was really getting pissed off at Hojo and could hear Inu-Yasha growling behind  
  
the corner. The bell suddenly rang, and Kagome sighed with relief as Hojo left and she  
  
waited for Inu-Yasha. As they walked down the stairs she noticed that Hojo was  
  
watching her very closely, and did so during her next class.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Last Class:  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha exited the English room with Inu-Yasha and her sweating like  
  
pigs.  
  
"Man, I've never been in a room that's so hot," panted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I know, try going through that every day,"  
  
"What class you got next?"  
  
"Gym, and then were done for the day,"  
  
Kagome lead Inu-Yasha to the gymnasium and explained to her gym teacher why Inu-  
  
Yasha was there. The teacher agreed he could watch, and said he could join in today as  
  
well.  
  
"So tell me again what were playing?" asked Inu-Yasha as they headed outside with the  
  
rest of the class.  
  
"We're playing soccer, and don't worry I'll explain the rules to you once we get out  
  
there,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
As they walked out onto the soccer field, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Hojo  
  
still spying on her.  
  
"Okay people, today we're playing soccer as you can of course see. For the team  
  
captains, we'll have Kagome and Hojo," said the gym teacher.  
  
"Wait here and I'll pick you first," hissed Kagome as she approached the front of the  
  
class.  
  
"Okay you two, rock paper scissors to see who gets to go first,"  
  
Kagome and Hojo did best two out of three with Kagome being the victor.  
  
"Alright Miss Higurashi, you choose first,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there wondering what the heck to do.  
  
"Inu-Yasha come stand behind me," said Kagome.  
  
He walked towards her and stood behind her as Hojo called out the first member of his  
  
team. Once everyone was picked Kagome assigned positions to her teammates and who  
  
would substitute for who.  
  
"Okay Inu-Yasha you will be staying on full time since you're our goalie," said Kagome  
  
as she lead him to the net.  
  
"What exactly is the point of this game?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You see that white and black ball my teacher has? Well using our feet we have to kick  
  
it into the net. Now since you're the goalie, you have to stop the ball. Got it?"  
  
"Can't I just swipe it with my claws?"  
  
"No, just catch it and throw it to someone on our team,"  
  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know who's on our team,"  
  
"Argh! You see how one team has yellow shirts on and the other one doesn't? Well the  
  
ones without the yellow are our team, you follow?"  
  
"I guess, cause your on your own until the end of gym class," said Kagome as she  
  
walked away.  
  
A loud whistle blew, which Inu-Yasha guessed meant the game was on.  
  
************************************************************************** The end of class:  
  
Kagome and an exhausted gym class headed back into the school to change. The score  
  
had been 20 to 0 for Kagome's team. The reason for this was no one could get a ball past  
  
Inu-Yasha with his fast reflexes. Inu-Yasha carried Kagome into the school on his back  
  
despite all the weird looks he was getting. As he waited for Kagome to get changed back  
  
into her uniform, the gym teacher congratulated him on a job well done during the soccer  
  
match. Kagome came out of the change room a little later and then they were off back to  
  
home.  
  
It was boiling hot out as they walked home and stopped at an ice cream shop to cool  
  
down. Inu-Yasha and Kagome licked their chocolate ice cream all the way home. As  
  
they were just a block away from Kagome's house, Inu-Yasha leaned down and  
  
whispered in her ear, "Were being followed, but don't turn around,"  
  
"How do you know," whispered Kagome.  
  
"I can smell him,"  
  
Kagome immediately knew Hojo was following her. They walked up the shrine stairs  
  
and immediately went into the house to cool down.  
  
"So, do you want anything to eat?" asked Kagome as she put her school stuff away.  
  
"Something cold," said Inu-Yasha taking off his sunglasses and hat.  
  
"Hmmm, want some pop?"  
  
"Cola coca please,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it's Coca Cola,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
They sat down in the living room and watched TV. An hour later they fell asleep and  
  
were awoken by her grandpa, "Demon be gone!" he cried as he threw his scrolls at Inu-  
  
Yasha, which bounced off his head.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you old man that they don't work?"  
  
************************************************************************** That night:  
  
Kagome lay on her bed with Inu-Yasha sitting at the side of her bed. She felt sort of bad  
  
that he had to take the floor. "Hey Inu-Yasha, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? Cause I can pull out the couch for you if  
  
you like,"  
  
"I'm fine here thanks,"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well then, good night Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Good night Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha. Taking a deep breath he started to think  
  
what it would be like to lay in bed with Kagome and just hold her all night. Then her  
  
started to blush as he thought of other things he could do with her in bed. Shaking his  
  
head he slowly went to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.  
  
TBC....  
  
I swear family dinners are evil!!! Is it just me or do cousins never listen? All th  
  
teenagers and kids were downstairs wrestling. Well i wanted to use my aunts computer  
  
so i could write this chapter. Well i couldn't leave until i pinned my cousin twice. Since  
  
I'm a famr girl and get to wrestle cattle, i won really easy. But then my other cousins  
  
wanted to wrestle me!!!! ARRGGGHHHH! But the good news is i got this chapter done.  
  
Well everyone the next chapter is the start of the prom!!!! Yeah! Please review  
  
and tell  
  
me what you think!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	12. 11 The Time Has Come

The Prom  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Time Has Come  
Inu-Yasha stretched his arms above is head, and shifted his position slightly on one of  
  
the god tree's branch. The afternoon sun shined brightly above his head, but he was well  
  
kept in the shade. He was wearing his usual red outfit instead of the modern day clothes.  
  
Kagome would be home any minute from school. Looking down he saw Buyo run across  
  
the shrine grounds chasing a mouse, and Sota was playing with a soccer ball. Inu-Yasha  
  
was nervous and excited about the prom tonight. He was excited because he would  
  
finally be able to tell Kagome how he felt, but nervous of what exactly would happen at  
  
the Prom. Kagome had explained there would be food, but the dancing is what scared  
  
him the most. When he was little, his mother had taught him a little dancing, but he  
  
didn't know what the dancing would be like in this era. Taking in a deep breath, he  
  
recognized Kagome scent and knew she was near by. Jumping down he headed for the  
  
shrine stairs to wait for her. Sure enough, there she was, about half way up the stairs.  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and realized that someone was watching her from down below.  
  
:"You know that kid is still spying on you," said Inu-Yasha when Kagome was close  
  
enough to him.  
  
"I know, for some reason he won't leave me alone,"  
  
"So what time does the Prom start?"  
  
"At 8:00 p.m. It's only four right now so we have plenty of time,"  
  
"Um Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we go inside, can you tell me like, what were doing so I don't screw things up?"  
  
"Sure, do you want some Ramen?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head which made Kagome giggle. They walked inside and  
  
Kagome left her school stuff by the door and headed into the kitchen. Inu- Yasha took a  
  
seat at the table and waited for Kagome to explain the prom to him.  
  
"Okay,. well tonight by eight the sun will be down so you will be human. Anyway, me  
  
and my friends have rented a limo to take us to the prom which is being held at my  
  
school in the gymnasium,"  
  
"What's a limo?"  
  
"You know what cars are? I've shown them to you before,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well it's like that, except a lot longer and fits loads of more people in it,"  
  
"Okay, then what,"  
  
"Then we'll arrive at the school and pick a table to sit at. The you can either eat or  
  
dance,"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"A little,"  
  
"Well I"ll help you out a little bit, and oh there's always a competition at the prom held  
  
for the guys,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well every year they test out a guys strength, you know doing head stands and back  
  
flips. I can't remember what the winner of this year gets, but I'm certain you'll do  
  
alright,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and started to stare out the window. Tonight was the night, it was  
  
either do or die. "Kagome, are you going to dance with Hojo?"  
  
Kagome turned from the Ramen to face him, "Maybe, I don't know,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. He figured that Kagome was probably in love with Hojo, but didn't  
  
want to show it when he was there. However he would still tell her, and if she said no, he  
  
would return to his world and go to hell with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome handed him the bowl of Ramen and went to the fridge to get herself a cool  
  
drink. "Well after this I'm going to go paint my nails,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he had already finished the Ramen in less than two seconds. "I'm  
  
going outside,"  
  
Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. Inu-Yasha walked along the grounds to the  
  
god tree where he was going to do some thinking. As he finally got comfortable on his  
  
favorite branch, he closed his eyes and started to imagine what it would be like to have  
  
Kagome as his mate. He could see it now . . . they would live in his forest where they  
  
would be safe. They would at least have three pups, and they would live deep in his  
  
forest so they weren't close to the village, but close enough for Kagome to reach the well to her world. He then started to think of the house he would build. Inu- Yasha liked the  
  
way Kagome's home was build and would most likely build it along that line. They  
  
would have a bedroom for the pups, a guest room for when Sango and Miroku would  
  
visit, of course his and Kagome's room. They would most likely have a sitting room and  
  
another room for Kagome to cook. It was then a thought struck Inu-Yasha. Kagome was  
  
only mortal and he was immortal. Eventually he would lose her. He couldn't bare to see  
  
her grow old an die before his very eyes when there was nothing he could do . . . unless . .  
  
. "What if I use the jewel to turn human," whispered Inu-Yasha. It was of course a form he  
  
hated most, but if it meant staying with Kagome and dying with her, he would do it. Inu-  
  
Yasha stared up at the sky, the wind was lightly blowing, swaying the branches of the god  
  
tree. Little patches of light hit him through the leaves, and he closed his eyes as he  
  
pictured his fantasy future in his head. He had longed for such a life.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stared from her window, looking how peaceful Inu-Yasha looked sitting in the  
  
tree. Smiling Kagome sat down and started to do her toe nails with gold nail polish. She  
  
would have done them green, but since she was wearing so much green as it was, gold  
  
looked good with green anyway. Kagome sighed as she thought about tonight. She was  
  
going to tell Inu-Yasha how she felt, even if he still had feelings for Kikyo. Kagome then  
  
started to imagine if Inu-Yasha were to except her love and love her in return, what she  
  
would do. Would she stay in her world, or go to his? There was no way he could adapt  
  
here in her world, he looked more free and happy in his. Her attendance was so low, and  
  
her marks. . . that no college or university would except them. She tried many times, but  
  
she got rejected every time. Kagome looked out the window, but what would she do if  
  
Inu-Yasha rejected her? Then what would she do? She didn't have a life here, would she  
  
go to his world anyway and try to find someone there? Kagome could feel tears fall  
  
down her face. She didn't know what she would do, she could only hope that Inu-Yasha  
  
loved her in return.  
  
************************************************************************** 7:45 p.m.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked out of the bathroom with a frown on his face. He didn't really like  
  
the 'cologne' as Kagome had called it since it itched his nostrils. Walking down stairs he  
  
went to the living room window and watched as the sun finally disappeared. Suddenly he  
  
could feel his power weakening, his white ears disappearing, and his claws shrinking.  
  
Staring at his reflection he saw that he was human. The cologne actually didn't bug him  
  
at all in this form and tuxedo he was wearing actually felt comfortable Glancing at the  
  
stairs, he made sure Kagome was still in her room as he pulled a rectangle, leather case  
  
out that contained the locket. Looking at it briefly he put it back in his pocket and went  
  
to the kitchen to get his other gift for Kagome. Thanks to Kagome's mom's help, he had  
  
managed to hide the dozens of roses and the corsage in the kitchen cupboard. Pulling  
  
them out, he went to the stair case to wait for Kagome. Hearing her door open, he looked  
  
up and almost dropped the roses. She had her green high heels on, her green dress that  
  
reached to her knees, and had what looked like green powder on her eye lids. Her hair  
  
was up in a bun, but she had let two strands of hair so that one was on each side. She  
  
was wearing no necklace, but had a gold bracelet on.  
  
As Kagome walked down the stairs, she saw the roses and corsage that Inu- Yasha had  
  
for her. When she reached the bottom Inu-Yasha finally found his voice. "These are for  
  
you," he said as he handed her the roses.  
  
Kagome took them and smelled them, "Thank you very much,"  
  
Inu-Yasha then opened the clear box and pulled out the corsage which was also a rose,  
  
but had baby's breath on it as well. Kagome held out her right arm and let Inu-Yasha tie  
  
it to her wrist. When it was on securely, Inu-Yasha held out his right arm for her to take.  
  
Placing her arm through his, they walked outside where Kagome's mom, grandpa and  
  
brother were waiting for them. They had placed lights around the god tree so that Mrs.  
  
Higurashi could take pictures.  
  
Inu-Yasha lead Kagome to the tree and stood facing Kagome's mom, who was getting  
  
her camera ready. "Okay you two, smile!"  
  
The pictures took forever as they did different poses, but finally they were allowed to  
  
go. Inu-Yasha lead Kagome down the shrine steps where a the limo was waiting for  
  
them. When they reached the bottom, the driver got out and opened the door for them.  
  
Kagome's friends and their dates were already inside.  
  
"Hi Kagome," they all said in unison.  
  
"Hi guys," Kagome replied.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the strange contraption as it started to move. There were eight of  
  
them in the limo, including him and Kagome.  
  
"Your date sure has long hair," commented Eri's date.  
  
"Yes, would you believe he never cut it?" asked Kagome.  
  
Everyone started to chat amongst themselves about how they were excited about the  
  
prom. Inu-Yasha just kept silent, for he didn't know what to say. Kagome looked at Inu-  
  
Yasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head and went back to being quite. Finally they reached the  
  
school and everyone crawled out of the limo and watched it drive away. Inu- Yasha held  
  
out his arm again which Kagome took again. Doing his best as they walked through the  
  
school entrance, he tried to remember his way to the gymnasium. As they stopped in  
  
front of the gym stores he stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Would you laugh if I said I was a little nervous?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well I am,"  
  
"Don't worry Inu-Yasha, I'm right here with you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, took in a deep breath, and walked into the gym.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Oh yeah I'm so evil!!!!!! ha ha ha ha ha!!! Well the prom has started ladies and  
  
gentlemen and the next chapter is called The Dance. That chapters going to kind of be a  
  
song fic since I'll be adding Whitney Houstens, I Will Always Love you, so stayed tuned  
  
to find out!!!  
  
Lynns 


	13. 12 The Dance

The Prom

Chapter Twelve

The Dance

(ok guys, this chapter is kind of going to be a song fic for most of it. I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song I Will Always Love You. Enjoy!)

Last time:

"What's the matter?"

"Would you laugh if I said I was a little nervous?"

"No,"

"Well I am,"

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha, I'm right here with you,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, took in a deep breath, and walked into the gym.

It was very loud with people chatting and music playing. A dance floor had been set up near the doors, and next to it was the person playing the music. (Inu-Yasha has no idea what a DJ is) The rest of the gym was set up with round tables for people to sit at and long tables that had food on it. Inu-Yasha followed Kagome's friends since he didn't know were to go. They found a table near the dance floor and all sat down. Inu-Yasha sat on Kagome's right while Eri sat on her left.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Some punch please,"

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome. Was she asked for him to punch her? he thought.

Kagome saw the confused expression on his face and motioned him to lean his ear near her. "It's the red liquid in the bowls,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and headed for the food table. there was so many people here. For once in his life, he was glad that he was human this night. People saw him just as a normal human being on a date with a girl at her prom.

As Inu-Yasha disappeared into the crowd, Eri leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "So . . . are you going to dance with Hojo?"

"Why would I dance with him? I'm here with Inu-Yasha,"

"Just in case you change your mind,"

Kagome was almost fuming with anger. No doubt Hojo would still come to the prom, even without a date. Inu-Yasha returned soon with two glasses of punch. He handed one to Kagome and sat down himself.

"So . . . Inu-Yasha . . . that' not a common name you hear," said Eri. All her friends nodded with agreement.

"It may not be common, but I still like it," said Inu-Yasha wondering where this was going.

"So what's your last name?"

Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say. He knew Kagome's last name was Higurashi, so he just told them the truth. "I don't know. My mother and father died when I was young, and no one knew their last names,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. So where did you live most of your life?"

"Um . . . with my aunt Sango and uncle Miroku," lied Inu-Yasha.

Kagome was trying to keep her self from laughing. Miroku and Sango would most likely kill Inu-Yasha if they ever found out.

"So where do they live?"

Inu-Yasha was about to answer, but then the school's principle over powered him some how. (Microphone people!)

"Attention all guys! We will now have the competition to see who is the most strongest and flexible guy here tonight! Anyone who wants to participate please walk on the dance floor!"

Some guys got up to the dance floor, but not too many. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome for permission and she nodded her head. He got up and was quickly followed by Kagome who wanted a front row seat. Twenty guys in total stood on the dance floor at arms length. Inu-Yasha had thrown Kagome his black jacket, leaving him in his black shirt.

"Alright gentlemen, last one standing wins! Now the DJ will be telling you what to do! Get ready! Get set! Go!"

The DJ grabbed the microphone from the principle, "Alright guys, we'll go easy first . . . head stand,"

Inu-Yasha and most of the guys did a head stand quite easily. It was just then that Inu-Yasha realized he was right beside Hojo.

Kagome was standing near the front, and noticed this too. She prayed to god that Inu-Yasha would not kill Hojo.

Three guys were now eliminated as the remaining seventeen remained in a head stand.

"Alright fellows you can return to you feet, and then starting from me, one at a time do a front flip,"

Most of the guys had to back up and take a run at it to do a flip. When it came to Inu-Yasha he just stood where he was and did a simple front flip. Kagome smiled, even though Inu-Yasha was human, he was ten times stronger than any other mortal.

Five were disqualified this round, leaving twelve remaining. The guys started to space themselves since the competition was going to get tougher.

"Good job guys, okay now we'll do back flips, starting from the end to me,"

Inu-Yasha and Hojo did back flips with no problem, but that round six were disqualified. Kagome was getting rather nervous. Things were starting to heat up with Inu-Yasha and Hojo with the stares they were giving each other.

"Excellent gentlemen! Now the next one is going to be a test of strength. You will all do a head stand with one hand the last three standing will move on,"

The remaining six guys returned to the head stand position and place one arm behind there back. Inu-Yasha was glaring at Hojo and growling. Hojo just smirked at him.

Five minutes passed and finally two of the remaining six fell, leaving four. Kagome could tell that Hojo was using all of his remaining strength to keep standing, but Inu-Yasha looked perfectly fine, like it was nothing. Finally the guy on Inu-Yasha's left fell.

"Alright you remaining three, grab the ladies that you came with here tonight,"

Hojo started to head towards Kagome, but Inu-Yasha beat him to her. He escorted Kagome onto the dance floor and waited for the next event. Hojo had grabbed some girl from the crowd and stood beside Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Alright gentleman, push up position please,"

Inu-Yasha had to wait to see what the hell a 'push up' position was. Watching Hojo and the other remaining one, Inu-Yasha did the same.

"Now ladies, please on your gentlemen back,"

"Kagome, I should request that you would go on your knees, but put them on my shoulder blades,"

Kagome nodded and sat on her knees on Inu-Yasha's back. The other girls did the same to their dates. Almost immedialty the remaining male collapsed, leaving Inu-Yasha and Hojo the remaining two. Five minutes past and still neither of them would give up.

"Alright, now with one hand!"

Inu-Yasha easily put his left arm behind his back and onto Kagome's lap. Hojo was having a very difficult time of staying up. He was red in the face and had his teeth bared as he tried to stay up.

"Give it up Hojo, I'm not even tired yet," smiled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome looked worriedly over at Hojo. She really wanted Inu-Yasha to win, but she didn't want Hojo to hurt himself. At last Hojo fell to the ground, breathing hard. Kagome got off Inu-Yasha's back and handed him back his jacket.

"Thanks," said Inu-Yasha.

"No problem,"

The DJ walked out onto the floor towards Inu-Yasha. "Congratulations young man, may I have your name please?"

"Inu-Yasha," he was sure surprised that the little stick infront of him made his voice louder.

"Well Inu-Yasha, I have two free tickets for a movie, and a hundred dollars," said the DJ as he handed Inu-Yasha the envelope.

"Thank you," said Inu-Yasha as he placed the envelope in his pocket.

"Alright everyone now that that's over with, it's time to dance!"

Inu-Yasha led Kagome over to their table and sat down. Inu-Yasha drank the remainder of his punch in one gulp. Kagome's friends had disappeared, which left her and Inu-Yasha alone.

I guess this is as good of time as any to tell her, thought Inu-Yasha. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"There's . . . something I want to tell . . ."

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome snapped her head around to see Hojo walking towards them. "What Hojo?"

"Care to dance?" he asked. The DJ had started to play music that was going at a fast pace.

"Well I . . ." she didn't get a chance to answer since Hojo grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the dance floor.

Inu-Yasha was furious with this and followed after them When he caught up to them, grabbing Hojo's hand he ripped it from Kagome's arm and pulled her behind him.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business!"

"She's my date, so it is my business," snarled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome stayed behind Inu-Yasha, wondering what she should do. She didn't want Inu-Yasha to hurt Hojo, but she didn't want to dance with him. Hojo tried to go around Inu-Yasha and grab Kagome, but he blocked him every time.

"Kagome tell your date to back off,"

The song finally came to an end, "Alright guys, next is a song by Whitney Housten,"

Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor, "Come on Inu-Yasha, let's dance,"

Inu-Yasha looked shock at first but nodded, he would deal with Hojo later.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"A little," admitted Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha took Kagome's right hand into his, and placed his let hand behind her back. He pulled her closer to his body so it would be easy to move. Kagome put her remaining hand on her shoulder.

They slowly started to dance. Inu-Yasha was trying his best to remember what his mother had taught him, which made him kind of stiff. Kagome noticed this and stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Relax Inu-Yasha, just go with the music,"

Inu-Yasha glanced down at Kagome an nodded. Taking a chance, Kagome got closer to Inu-Yasha and placed her head on his chest. Inu-Yasha was surprised at first, but wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Inu-Yasha placed his chin on top of her head, for he didn't want her to see how badly he was blushing. He glanced up and saw Hojo at a table, jealousy was written all over his face.

Kagome squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand tighter as they danced slowly on the spot. I she could, she would stay like this forever in his arms. Snuggling closer to his chest she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

So many things were going through Inu-Yasha's head as they rotated on the spot. Should I tell her now? he thought. The music was so appropriate, and the way they were in each others arms couldn't have been better.

"Um, Kagome?" whispered Inu-Yasha.

"Yes?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"It couldn't be better,"

"That's good. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Hojo?"

"No. He's a nice guy, but I only see him as a friend,"

Inu-Yasha sighed with relief and held her closer to him. (If that's possible)

"Why are you asking?"

"Kagome, I need to tell you something,"

"Yes?"

"I . . . well I'm not really good about talking about this kind of stuff, so it might take me a while to say it,"

"Okay,"

"I've been alone most of life, and I was either being hunted by humans or demons. I couldn't trust anyone, but then I met Kikyo. She never tried to kill me or run away from me,"

There was a moments pause as Inu-Yasha tried to think of what to say next.

"Go on," urged Kagome.

"When she told me I could become human and that we could live together, I had no second thoughts what so ever, for you see I had longed for such a life,"

Kagome didn't know exactly where this was going, but she listened to him intently.

"But then Naruka happened. It was then that I realized that I couldn't completely trust her, and to tell you the truth I still don't trust her,"

"I feel guilty that Kikyo died because of me, and the least I want to do is to see that her soul is at rest and at peace,"

Kagome nodded slightly and tried to look up at him, but he was holding her too close for her to move.

"I thought I could never trust anyone again, but . . ."

"Yes?"

As the song ended, Inu-Yasha released Kagome a little and stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth te tell her what he felt for her but . . .

"Hey Kagome! Will you dance with me now?" yelled Hojo.

Inu-Yasha growled with frustration. "Doesn't that guy ever get a clue?"

Kagome was about to answer, but she felt Inu-Yasha pull her towards the gym doors. "Inu-Yasha! Where are we going?"

"Outside, where we can be alone,"

Kagome nodded as they exited through the doors and headed outside, leaving a confused Hojo still in the gym.

TBC . . .

Oh yeah i am so evil. Just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be a good one. Well please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the chapter up!

Lynns


	14. 13 Confessions

The Prom  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Confessions  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome headed to the roof of the school for some privacy. Kagome was  
  
really anxious to hear what Inu-Yasha wanted to say to her. As soon as they reached the  
  
roof, Inu-Yasha made sure no one had followed them before he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Now, what I was trying to say down there was, I never trusted anyone . . . that is until I  
  
met you,"  
  
Kagome nodded, and moved closer to him. It was a little chilly since it was night, and  
  
the stars were glittering like diamonds. Inu-Yasha noticed this and removed his jacket  
  
and placed on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
(Ok the theme for Inu-Yasha and Kagome playing now!)  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He placed his one hand on  
  
her lower back, and the other on her shoulders. He loved holding her like this, and was  
  
relieved that she didn't try to break away from his embrace. "Kagome, I trust you more  
  
than anyone living. You changed my life greatly. You never asked me to change for  
  
you, you' ve always excepted me in all my forms. Kagome you never teased me about  
  
being a half-breed, or held my past against me. I want you always to be by my side, and I  
  
always want to protect you. If you never return to the past because the jewel is  
  
completer, then . . . I . . . I . . ."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, urging him to go on.  
  
"I would die inside with out you there. That's why every time you wanted to go home I  
  
said no, because every time you left I felt like a part of me was gone. But if you do leave,  
  
I'll shatter that jewel again if it will keep you here. "I know that at times I may have  
  
acted like I hate you, but I don't I could never hate. I only acted like a tough guy because  
  
last time I thought I was in love, they always got hurt. Basically what I'm trying to say is  
  
. . . I . . . I love you Kagome . . . and will you . . . will you become my mate?"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and waited for her response. If she rejected him, he didn't  
  
know what he would do.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Inu-Yasha flashed his eyes open and looked down at the girl in his arms. She had a big  
  
smile on her face, and tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome please don't cry," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"But these are tears of happiness, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those  
  
words leave your mouth. I love you too Inu-Yasha,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say, so he let his left hand rub her cheek as tears fell  
  
down her face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, even though you were sometimes mean to me, I looked past that to see the good  
  
side of you. You were always there to protect me, and you've saved my life I don't know  
  
how many times. But Inu-Yasha . . . I thought you loved . . . "  
  
Kagome was silenced as Inu-Yasha put a finger to her lips, "Don't say her name. I  
  
thought that maybe once I loved Kikyo, but it was more companionship than anything. I  
  
love you Kagome, not Kikyo, just you," Inu-Yasha leaned his head down and brushed his  
  
lips against Kagome's, going back and forth across her silk lips.  
  
"Kiss me Inu-Yasha . . . your going to drive me crazy any minute," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha finally kissed her gently on the lips; his hands were on her shoulders.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck to deepen the kiss. Inu- Yasha's one  
  
hand was tangled in her hair while his other one was on her lower back. They had both  
  
closed there eyes, but had to part for air. Inu-Yasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands  
  
and just stared at her beauty, he couldn't believe that she was his.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Since were going to be together, would you like me to stay in your time?"  
  
Kagome smiled, went up on her tip toes and kissed Inu-Yasha again. Inu- Yasha was  
  
surprised at first, but responded quickly with more passion. Kagome pulled away before  
  
they got more into the kiss. "No Inu-Yasha, I want to live in your world. It's so peaceful  
  
there and beautiful,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, but he still had something else to ask her. "And also, I'm immortal  
  
and you are not, so we won't be able to be together forever. If it's alright, I want to turn  
  
human so I can be with you,"  
  
Kagome gasped and hugged Inu-Yasha, "No! No, Inu-Yasha I don't want you to change!  
  
I like you the way you are, you don't have to change for me!"  
  
"But then . . . what can . . ." he was interrupted as Kagome kissed him again.  
  
"We'll worry about that later okay?" whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and kissed Kagome again. Kagome almost yelped in surprise as she  
  
felt Inu-Yasha's tongue graze her lips, begging for entrance. Slowly she opened her  
  
mouth, and allowed Inu-Yasha to explore her mouth with his lounge. Inu- Yasha smiled  
  
as Kagome moaned deep in her throat from the kiss. They broke apart for air and Inu-  
  
Yasha started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"So, where are we going to live?" whispered Kagome, as she tangled her fingers in Inu-  
  
Yasha's long hair.  
  
"Somewhere in my forest, we'll be safe there and there is fresh water running through  
  
there,"  
  
"Sounds wonderful,"  
  
"It will be close to the well, and not to far from the village,"  
  
Kagome's hand's started to rub his back, and she wished that he had his dog ears tonight  
  
so she could rub them. Inu-Yasha left her neck and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Kagome whispered back.  
  
Inu-Yasha reached into his jacket and pulled out the small leather case, handing it to  
  
Kagome.  
  
"This is for you,"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and took the case from his hand. Opening it, she saw a  
  
solid gold locket with hearts on the front. "Oh Inu-Yasha . . ." gasped Kagome. Flipping  
  
it over she saw there was some words engraved on the back which read:  
  
I  
  
Will  
  
Always  
  
Love  
  
You  
  
Kagome  
  
-Inu-Yasha  
  
Kagome was speechless as she stared at the locket, new tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha took the locket from the case and put it around her neck. Kagome stepped  
  
forward and gave Inu-Yasha a kiss. When they needed to part for air Inu- Yasha  
  
embraced Kagome and held her tight, trying to keep her warm from the night coldness.  
  
"When we return to my world, I'll start building our house,"  
  
"What will it look like?" Kagome smiled, she loved talking to Inu-Yasha about their  
  
future together.  
  
"I like the way your house is built, we'll have our bedroom upstairs and one where our  
  
pups will sleep. Then downstairs we'll have a guest room for when ever Miroku and  
  
Sango decide to visit, and we'll have a sitting room, and place to cook too,"  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inu-Yasha's warmth, and had her hands on his chest, her fingers  
  
doing small circles just below his neck. "What else?"  
  
"If you like we can have a garden, and flower beds to like at your house,"  
  
"I like the sound of that,"  
  
"Then after our house is built, we'll get Miroku to marry us,"  
  
"We'll have to have a ceremony here too with my family," added Kagome.  
  
"After that, we'll live happily ever after with our pups,"  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful future to me," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha cupped Kagome's head in his hands and pecked her on the lips, "Well, shall  
  
we head back to t he prom?"  
  
"Can we just stay out here a little a longer?"  
  
"Of course we can,"  
  
Unknown to the two lovers, they were being watched by a very furious Hojo. He had  
  
followed them from the gym and had heard their whole conversation. Hojo wasn't sure  
  
what world this Inu-Yasha lived in, but like hell he would let him get away with his  
  
Kagome. Hojo moved deeper into the shadows, and waited for his chance to attack Inu-  
  
Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned Kagome so she had her back to him, and he wrapped his arms around  
  
her waist. Kagome snuggled against his chest as they stared up at the stars. She could  
  
hear Inu-Yasha start to hum a song. Turning her head slightly she asked, "What are you  
  
humming?"  
  
"Just a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little,"  
  
"I bet you really miss her,"  
  
"I do. Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow, can I . . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well tomorrow, I might hurt you tomorrow,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You agreed to be my mate right?"  
  
"Of course I did,"  
  
"Well, when demons choose their mates, they have to mark them in two ways. One is a  
  
cut mark on their neck,"  
  
"Will it hurt really badly?"  
  
"Not really, I just use my fangs,"  
  
"And what's the other way?"  
  
Inu-Yasha buried his face into her hair before saying, "We do that after were married,"  
  
Kagome blushed ten shades of red, but smiled as she could tell Inu-Yasha was blushing  
  
too since his cheeks felt hot against her skin.  
  
"What will we name our pups?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha rested his head on her shoulder and smiled, "Well that depends if it's a boy a  
  
girl,"  
  
"If it's a girl?"  
  
"I've always liked the name Sakura," Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"I like that name. And if a boy?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I like the name Daniel,"  
  
"That's a nice name,"  
  
The wind started to blow harder, which made Kagome shiver and Inu-Yasha was  
  
starting to get chilled. "I think we should go in now,"  
  
Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha didn't remove his arms, he still had them wrapped around  
  
Kagome's waist as they walked to the door. Kagome reached for the door knob, but  
  
suddenly heard a sickening crack above her head, and Inu-Yasha's arms leave her waist.  
  
Turning around she saw Hojo behind her, and Inu-Yasha was on the ground with a black  
  
eye.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome!" snarled Hojo.  
  
Inu-Yasha got to his feet and raised his fists like Hojo was doing. "What the heck do  
  
you want Hobo?"  
  
"Kagome is my girl, and there is no way I'm going to allow you to have her,"  
  
Kagome was really getting pissed off at Hojo, "Look Hojo, isn't it my decision to decide  
  
who I want to be with?"  
  
Kagome, just stay out of this!" yelled Hojo  
  
"Don't ever speak to Kagome like that!" Inu-Yasha snarled. He would rather die than let  
  
someone yell at his mate like that and get away with it.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. If either of the two guys weren't watching what they  
  
were doing, they could easily fall over the edge of the roof and fall to their death.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . " Kagome whispered.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Oh yeah, another cliffy! I'm so bad, and you would not believe all the death threats I get  
  
when I do that!!!!! Well bad news people I won't be able to update till next week with  
  
all the tests and stuff . . . I do have a life you know!!!!!! Anyway please review and tell  
  
me what you think!!!  
  
Lynns 


	15. Another notice

A Quick Notice  
  
Okay for those who read chapter 14, go back because the computer for some reason didn't put in the part about the locket!!!! Damn I hate my computer! Lynns 


	16. 14 Hojo's Fight

(Alright people since my tests were done I'm back!!!! I'm not so sure how i did on the  
  
social test, but i aced the chem test with a 93% so I rule!!! Anyway, back on with the  
  
story. Just a quick note though, i did get a few complaints on how my story is set up with  
  
the spaces in between. I have tried everything i could possibly think of to make it better,  
  
but to no avail, so for those of you who sent that sort of review . . . SUCK IT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not everything is perfect you know!!!! Well onward we go!!!!!)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The Prom  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Hojo's fight  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Kagome is my girl, and there is no way I'm going to allow you to have her,"  
  
Kagome was really getting pissed off at Hojo, "Look Hojo, isn't it my decision to decide  
  
who I want to be with?"  
  
Kagome, just stay out of this!" yelled Hojo  
  
"Don't ever speak to Kagome like that!" Inu-Yasha snarled. He would rather die than let  
  
someone yell at his mate like that and get away with it.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. If either of the two guys weren't watching what they  
  
were doing, they could easily fall over the edge of the roof and fall to their death.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . " Kagome whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha and Hojo glared at one another, not taking their eye off each other. Kagome  
  
didn't know what to do, there was really nothing she could do except watch.  
  
^I can't kill Hojo because he's Kagome's friend^ thought Inu-Yasha as he took a glance  
  
at Kagome and then back at Hojo, ^Maybe I can knock him out in one blow, besides he  
  
still looks pretty tired from that competition we had^  
  
Hojo was the first to move as he lunged at Inu-Yasha and tried to take a swing at him,  
  
but Inu-Yasha easily avoided it, and used his left foot to trip Hojo. Landing on his chest,  
  
Hojo gave a small grunt as he tried to get to his feet. Inu-Yasha stayed well back, his  
  
reflexes weren't as good as if he were in his demon form, and didn't know if Hojo had  
  
some sort of weapon on him or not. Hojo got to his feet and smiled, "I'll admit, your a  
  
fast one, but that won't save you,"  
  
"You make it sound like you plan to kill me," commented Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Not really, but if I do then so be it,"  
  
"You really are an idiot! Did you not see me when we were in the gym, I'm a lot  
  
stronger than you are, do you really think you have a chance?"  
  
"You sound confident,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just smiled as he got his fists ready. He could tell that Hojo was in pain  
  
physically and emotionally. Taking the first move again, Hojo ran forward and tried to  
  
hit Inu-Yasha, but missed again. However Inu-Yasha was surprised at what came next.  
  
Hojo tried to hit him again, but Inu-Yasha dodged the attack, however Hojo had expected  
  
that. The next thing Inu-Yasha knew, there was a great sharp pain on his right arm.  
  
Leaping towards where Kagome stood, he kneeled down to see what the hell had  
  
happened. From the top of his arm to the elbow was a deep cut that was a centimeter  
  
wide. Blood started to stain the once white cotton shirt so that his whole sleeve was  
  
completely stained.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome as she knelt down beside him.  
  
Inu-Yasha flinched in pain as he moved his arm. Since he was human it hurt more than  
  
it would have if he had been half demon. Looking up at Hojo, he saw that in his right  
  
hand he had a knife and it was stained with his blood.  
  
"You bastard! You use a weapon when I have none, you fucking bastard!" snarled Inu-  
  
Yasha.  
  
"Do you think I really care what's fair or not, as long as I win, I'm satisfied," sneered  
  
Hojo.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled as he got to his feet. He didn't have anything to cover the wound,  
  
and if Hojo hit him with that knife again he would be in trouble. He would have to get  
  
that knife out of his hand somehow, but Inu-Yasha's thoughts were interrupted as Hojo  
  
came charging at him again. Clutching his arm, Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way, but was  
  
hit again in the shoulder. This is why he hated his human form, he couldn't protect  
  
anyone, not even himself. Getting to his feet, he tried to think of what to do, finally he  
  
ran towards the other side of the roof where a small warehouse was for sport supplies.  
  
Hojo immedialty followed, "I will not let you escape so easily," sneered Hojo as Inu-  
  
Yasha ran into the shack.  
  
Hojo ran inside himself and since it was so dark he didn't see Inu- Yasha's fist. The  
  
knife left his hand and skidded away. Hojo slowly got to his feet and watched Inu-Yasha  
  
come out of the shack, still clutching his arm, "Like I said, you really are stupid to fall for  
  
that one,"  
  
Hojo let out a cry as he leaped at Inu-Yasha, however he just stepped to the side as Hojo  
  
went flying into the dark shack. There was a loud crash as Hojo ran into the shelf of  
  
supplies. Chuckling to himself, Inu-Yasha headed back towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes as Inu-Yasha approached her, his arm drenched in blood  
  
since he had used it to punch Hojo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," gasped Kagome as she ran towards him and hugged him. "Your hurt,"  
  
"It's nothing, I'll live. The worst was when I faced the peach man, remember?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she hugged Inu-Yasha tighter. Inu-Yasha was about to return the  
  
hug but stopped, he could hear someone coming from behind him. Moving fast, he  
  
pushed Kagome away from him and turned around. In very slow motion he saw Hojo  
  
come charging at him with a sort of wooden stick in his hand, and hit him right in the  
  
gut. Crying out in pain Inu-Yasha went flying back and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Ah," groaned Inu-Yasha as he tried to get to his feet again.  
  
Kagome was on the ground and tears were pouring down her face. Hojo had grabbed a  
  
bat from the shack, and now Inu-Yasha was hurt even more.  
  
"Stop this now!" shrieked Kagome.  
  
Hojo didn't answer as he ran forward and hit Inu-Yasha in chest. Inu- Yasha skidded to a  
  
stop, and he noticed that his head was resting near the edge of the roof. Inu-Yasha  
  
gasped about how high they were.  
  
"Stop!" screamed Kagome as she leaped on Hojo and started to pound her fist on his  
  
arm, trying to get him to release the bat.  
  
"Get off of me!" yelled Hojo, as he grabbed Kagome's arm and threw her off of her.  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to get up, but to no avail. ^How dare Hojo throw my mate like that!  
  
That bastard will pay^  
  
"I don't want to kill you Inu-Yasha, but I will not leave you conscious!" cried Hojo as he  
  
aimed the bat for Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
Inu-Yasha knew very damn well that with the force Hojo would use, his face would  
  
most likely break, and maybe even his neck. He only had one choice. Just as Hojo was  
  
winding up for the swing and was foot from him, Inu-Yasha cried out, "Kagome! Please  
  
forgive me!"  
  
Using his remaining strength, he raised his legs and placed them under Hojo's chest.  
  
"So long!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he flung Hojo over the edge screaming, the bat still in  
  
his hand.  
  
Kagome did not move or say a word, but she did gasp as she heard a sickening crack.  
  
Getting to her feet, she ran to Inu-Yasha and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright my mate?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I'll be as good as new once the sun rises. Kagome I'm so sorry, I've . . .  
  
killed your friend,"  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged him tightly. Inu-Yasha ignored the pain in his chest and  
  
hugged her back. "It's alright Inu-Yasha, if you hadn't done that, I would of,"  
  
"Kagome . . . we have to get . . . out of here,"  
  
"Right," putting her arm around him, she helped him towards the door, and would head  
  
home.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked inside the house and was relieved to find everyone was sleeping. It was  
  
now midnight as the clock struck twelve times. Kagome helped Inu-Yasha to the  
  
bathroom, trying not to make a sound. As they entered the bathroom, Kagome closed the  
  
door behind them and turned on the lights. Inu-Yasha had a black eye, many bruises on  
  
his arms as Kagome took his shirt off, and more bruises on his chest an stomach. Going  
  
to the cabinet, she grabbed some bandages an medicine so she could clean and cover Inu-  
  
Yasha's cut.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome wasn't looking at him, and didn't even speak to him  
  
when they had left the school. "I'm sorry,"  
  
Kagome looked up from his wound to look into his eyes, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I . . . didn't know what else to do . . . an when he hurt you . . . I just . . . couldn't think  
  
of anything else. I'll understand . . . if you don't want to . . . be my mate anymore . . . I  
  
mean I haven't marked you . . . so you can refuse now if you like," Inu- Yasha noticed  
  
Kagome was giving a blank expressions, it showed no emotion, almost the look  
  
Sesshoumaru always has, and it was starting to scare him. Kagome looked back at his  
  
wound and finished putting the bandage on before she spoke. "I'm . . . I can't really  
  
explain what I'm feeling right now, but I'm not mad at you,"  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. It's just that . . . we killed someone . . . and we could got to prison . . . and  
  
basically my life here is ruined,"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"No, don't be sorry. I don't know what to do, because . . ." Kagome stopped, trying to  
  
find the right words. ^I grabbed Hojo, so they'll find my fingerprints on him, and I don't  
  
know if they'll believe me or not^  
  
"Kagome what's the matter?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, wait here,"  
  
Kagome left the bathroom and went to her mom's room.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After an hour of explaining about their decision to be together and the fight with Hojo,  
  
Kagome's mom was speechless. Inu-Yasha was sitting on the floor with Kagome in his  
  
arms, and across from them was Kagome's mom sitting on the side of the tub.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Kagome's mom finally spoke,"Did anyone see you?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Kagome.  
  
"I'm afraid this is not good. I know you didn't mean to kill him Inu- Yasha, but . . ."  
  
"But what?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's . . . well . . . in the morning your going to be demon. Once they see you who are  
  
they going to believe? The evidence the body shows or a demon?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, her mom had a very good point.  
  
"You can't stay here, the both of you must leave,"  
  
"But mom . . ."  
  
"Kagome please listen to me, it's not safe here for either of you. You committed the  
  
worst crime there is,"  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter.  
  
"You should probably leave tonight before the police come,"  
  
"But mom . . ."  
  
Kagome's mom stared at her, a long cold stare meaning the discussion was over.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up, and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi, "I'm sorry, are you sure there's  
  
nothing else we can do?"  
  
"No, there isn't. Now you two get out of your prom clothes and into something else,"  
  
"Mom, can I at least say good bye to Sota and Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get them," she said as she left the bathroom.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha left the bathroom and went to Kagome's room to change. Inu-  
  
Yasha was back in his red outfit and Kagome in a sweat shirt and pants. They waited on  
  
Kagome's bed as her Grandpa walked in. "Kagome my dear, I have decided that you two  
  
will leave in the morning,"  
  
"Grandpa I'm so sorry," sobbed Kagome as she hugged her grandpa.  
  
"I know my dear, I know," he then turned to Inu-Yasha, "You'd better take very good  
  
care of her young man,"  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Now, your brother is going to come in and say good bye, and then you two will get  
  
some sleep, ok?"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha nodded their heads. Just as grandpa left, Sota came in. "Hey  
  
sis,"  
  
"Hi Sota,"  
  
"Hey squirt,"  
  
Sota hugged her sister and Inu-Yasha. "You'll come visit right?"  
  
"It might be a while before we do that, but yes we will,"  
  
Sota smiled, "That's good, I was afraid I was never going to see you again,"  
  
"You can't get rid of us that easily," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to let you two get some sleep, so see you in the morning or when  
  
ever you decide to visit," said Sota as he walked out of the room.  
  
Getting off the bed, Kagome pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with Inu-  
  
Yasha right behind her. Turning off the light, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around  
  
Kagome's waist and pulled her back to his chest. He didn't know what to say to her, he  
  
was lost for words as was Kagome. Neither of them knew how they felt, it was just this  
  
strange feeling that they couldn't explain.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you glad you killed Hojo?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I thought you would be,"  
  
"No, I don't like killing people, but when I saw him throw you to the ground . . ."  
  
"I know Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"But Kagome . . . I just killed one of your friends,"  
  
"Maybe so, but I was more worried about you . . . I mean . . . he could have killed you  
  
with that bat,"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he remembered the searing pain that had been going  
  
through his body at the time.  
  
"Besides, the only thing I'm really sad about is that I won't be able to see my family for a  
  
while, we'll have to wait a few month's,"  
  
Nodding, Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Will you stop apologizing and go to sleep! I mean before you never apologized, and  
  
now . . ." Kagome was silenced as Inu-Yasha rolled her over and kissed her.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep,"  
  
Kagome nodded, snuggled more closer to Inu-Yasha before she let sleep overcome her.  
  
TBC . . . or not!  
  
Well people I know this one really sucked but oh well!!!!!!!! Now if some of you think I  
  
should continue or not. I could end it here, but I have more planned to do with Kikyo,  
  
and I wanted Sesshoumaru and Rin to make an appearance, but if you think I should stop  
  
here, then tell me!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	17. 15 Back To The Past

The Prom  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Back to the past  
  
Sunlight flooded through Kagome's window lighting the entire room. As he sunshine  
  
poured on Inu-Yasha's face and slowly started to wake him. Giving a low groan he  
  
slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Using his tongue he felt his fangs  
  
had come back, and was relieved he was now half demon again. He lay on his side on  
  
Kagome's bed, and looked down to see the sleeping girl in his arms. She had her hands  
  
wrapped around him and her face on his chest. Inu-Yasha held her tighter, taking in her  
  
beautiful scent. Leaning his head down slightly he pecked her on the lips, and smiled as  
  
she mumbled something in her sleep. Taking a hand off her waist, he brushed her hair  
  
off her neck before nuzzling it. He loved doing this to her now that she was his, and  
  
since Kouga was out of the way and Hojo he had nothing to worry about that would break  
  
them apart. Suddenly he stopped and raised his head to stare at Kagome's sleeping face.  
  
Kikyo . . . Kikyo was the only thing that really stopped them from having true happiness  
  
together. Burying his face into her black hair, he started to think, ^How am I going to be  
  
able to rest her in peace without being dragged to hell? I could kill her, since it really  
  
isn't the Kikyo I once knew, it would be more like killing a puppet, or would it? I've  
  
sworn to protect Kagome, but I swore to protect her too^ Inu-Yasha's thoughts were  
  
interrupted as her heard a small groan, and the woman in his arms slowly stir.  
  
"Good morning," yawned Kagome as she stared into the golden eyes of Inu- Yasha's.  
  
"Good morning to you too," whispered Inu-Yasha as he wiped strands of hair out of her  
  
face.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inu-Yasha on the cheek. Before she could lye back  
  
down Inu-Yasha pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue ravishing her mouth.  
  
Rolling on his back and not breaking the kiss, Kagome was now lying on top of Inu-  
  
Yasha. They broke apart for air and just stared into each others yes.  
  
"I love you," whispered Kagome as she combed Inu-Yasha's silver hair with her fingers.  
  
"And I love you," said Inu-Yasha as he pulled her in for another kiss. '  
  
Kagome's one hand was still tangled in his hair while the other one found his ear and  
  
started to rub it gently between her fingers. Inu-Yasha started to purr, and Kagome  
  
could feel his chest vibrating underneath her. One of Inu-Yasha's hands slipped under  
  
her shirt so he could feel her bare back. (Don't worry people there are no lemon scenes in  
  
my story, I'm not the perverted!!! Just good old making out!) It was then that Inu-Yasha  
  
remembered he still had to mark Kagome as his. Removing his lips from hers he started  
  
to nuzzle her neck, his hands still on her back. Taking a deep breath he whispered in her  
  
ear, "This might hurt a bit,"  
  
Kagome knew what was going to happen, and prepared herself for the pain. Inu-Yasha  
  
really didn't want to do this, but he had to. Leaning closer to her neck, he stopped at a  
  
place just below her ear, opened his mouth and bit into her neck. Kagome gasped at the  
  
sudden pain she felt, but it actually wasn't that bad. Her breathing had started to go fast  
  
and her arms were so tight around Inu-Yasha's neck she was afraid she would suffocate  
  
him. Inu-Yasha could taste Kagome's blood in his mouth as his teeth sunk into her  
  
flesh. He felt guilty do this to her, but it had to be done. As soon as he felt that it would  
  
leave a mark, he removed his fangs from her neck and started to clean the wound with his  
  
tongue. Kagome almost giggled since his tongue was so rough.  
  
"You okay?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Never better," smiled Kagome.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Kagome's mom entered the room. "Morning you  
  
two,"  
  
"Good morning mom,"  
  
"It's time that you two should go now,"  
  
"So soon?" asked Kagome a the thoughts of last nights event crept back into her mind.  
  
"Yes dear, before the police arrive and start questioning you,"  
  
Kagome nodded and got off Inu-Yasha to stand up and hug her mom. Inu- Yasha got up  
  
and stood behind her.  
  
"Grandpa and Sota are downstairs waiting to say good bye to you,"  
  
Kagome sadly nodded and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair. She would just  
  
wear her pajama's and then get a miko outfit from Kaede when they returned to the  
  
feudal era. While Kagome was getting ready, Mrs. Higurashi decided to have a little  
  
chat with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I want you to take good care of my daughter while your gone,"  
  
"Of course I will,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"I promise I will protect Kagome with my life,"  
  
"Kagome also told me you two plan to get married,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if Mrs. Higurashi would like him in  
  
their family. "Yes, that's true,"  
  
"Well, you'll definetly have to have a ceremony here once it's safe for you two to  
  
return,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and heard the bathroom door open as Kagome stepped out. "I'm  
  
ready,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and walked with her outside to the old well house where her grandpa  
  
and brother were waiting. Kagome said her good byes before she hopped on Inu-Yasha's  
  
back and went through the well.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sango sighed as she stared up at the morning clear blue sky. It had been a bit boring the  
  
last few days without Kagome and Inu-Yasha around, but she at least had Miroku to  
  
keep her company, and Shippo as well. Kiara was lying on her stomach curled up in a  
  
ball as the small demon slept quietly. Smiling Sango laid her head back down on the  
  
grass and stretched her arms as she watched the clouds roll by.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Looking up, she saw Miroku walking towards her carrying his staff.  
  
"Hello Miroku," said Sango and allowed the monk to peck her on the lips. While Inu-  
  
Yasha an Kagome had been gone, Miroku had confessed his love to Sango and was  
  
relieved that Sango felt the same way. Miroku laid down beside her and stared at the sky  
  
with her. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Wonder when Kagome is going to be back,"  
  
"Don't worry, they should be coming back soon,"  
  
"I know, it's just been so . . . dull here with out them,"  
  
"I'm rather offended that you find me boring," said Miroku.  
  
"Then do something exciting to cheer me up,"  
  
Miroku smiled slyly as he pushed Kiara off of Sango and started to kiss her  
  
passionately. Kiara gave the two lovers a small growl before wandering off to find  
  
Shippo. Just when things were about to get interesting, they heard a gasp. Miroku got  
  
off of Sango to see Inu-Yasha standing a few feet away from them with Kagome on his  
  
back.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Inu-Yasha, a great big smirk on his face, "Looks like were not  
  
the only ones who confessed our love to each other,"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement since she was giggling with the stunned looks on Miroku  
  
and Sango's face. Not to mention the two were blushing like crazy.  
  
"So what happened with you two?" asked Miroku as he got to his feet and helped Sango  
  
as well.  
  
"We'll explain in the village," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku nodded and they all headed to Kaede's village.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I see, so you and Kagome plan to build a house in your forest,"  
  
"Yes," said Inu-Yasha. He had just finished explaining the situation to Sango, Miroku,  
  
and Shippo while Kagome was getting her miko outfit from Kaede in the other room of  
  
the hut.  
  
"I can't believe you actually confessed your feelings Inu-Yasha, and here I was thinking  
  
you would stay a two timing . . ."  
  
"You looking for a fight monk?"  
  
"Uh . . . no, not at all," stuttered Miroku.  
  
"Didn't think so, anyway, today I'm going to get started on our house today,"  
  
"Mind if we help?" asked Sango.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well if we help you with your house, then you can help us with ours," said Miroku,  
  
wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, "Well I guess we could do that. Miroku, you and I will work mostly  
  
on the hut, Sango and Kagome can work on the gardens and furniture,"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Kagome as she came out of the other room. She  
  
was dressed in a miko outfit like Kaede, but had her hair hanging freely down past her  
  
shoulders. "Shall we get started?"  
  
"What about me Inu-Yasha? What can I do?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Uh, you can help Kagome and Sango,"  
  
"Okay," said Shippo.  
  
The group headed into the forest and started to search for a clearing. Finally they found  
  
one near the god tree. It was well off from the village, close enough to the well, and had  
  
a stream near by with fresh water that lead to a lake near by for bathing.  
  
"Perfect," smiled Inu-Yasha, who had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Well, let's get started," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome grabbed stones and started to layout the area of the house.  
  
When that was finished, Kagome and Sango started to work on the garden while Inu-  
  
Yasha and Miroku cut down trees. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a  
  
very unhappy prestress. She was amazed that Inu-Yasha hadn't picked up on her scent.  
  
At first she watched the group wondering what on earth they were doing. Kikyo was  
  
about to leave, but then she had seen Inu-Yasha kiss Kagome and she had almost lost it.  
  
"That reincarnation of mine does love that half demon. Well it's not like this changes  
  
anything, Inu-Yasha will still go to hell with me, and my reincarnation will die,"  
  
With that, Kikyo disappeared into the forest, being followed by her soul catchers.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The sun slowly started to set in the west as the day came to an end. Miroku and Inu-  
  
Yasha lay exhausted by the almost completed hut. They were quite amazed on how  
  
much they had accomplished in one day, all they had left to do was the flooring on the  
  
bottom floor and windows on the top floor for the two bedrooms. Sango and Kagome ha  
  
actually planted one garden for vegetables and another for flowers. Kagome had quickly  
  
snuck back to her world to get the seeds without being noticed by her family or anyone  
  
for that matter.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the village," panted Miroku.  
  
"I agree," added Shippo and Sango.  
  
"You guys go ahead, we'll spend the night here," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, we'll be fine, you two head back, we'll be fine,"  
  
Miroku nodded and they headed back to Kaede's village while Inu-Yasha and Kagome  
  
headed inside there new home. Kagome gasped since he hadn't been in their home yet,  
  
and was getting a personal tour by Inu-Yasha. They had lanterns all over the home to  
  
light the inside since the windows were not made yet. Wrapping his arms around her  
  
waist, he started the tour.  
  
"Here in this large room, we'll have a fire pit in the middle for us to cook and keep  
  
warm. We'll have a table near by so we can eat,"  
  
Kagome stared a round the room, trying to imagine this in her mind. At the moment it  
  
was just an empty room with no wooden flooring, but it was still perfect to her. Inu-  
  
Yasha then led her to the next room on the left which was smaller than then the first.  
  
"This is where we'll have the guest room for when Sango and Miroku come visit,"  
  
There were sheets in the corner for hammocks until they could get some real bedding,  
  
but for now that's all they had. Leading Kagome to the next room it was the same size as  
  
the guest room, but had stairs leading to the upper floors.  
  
"In here is our sitting room, for when we get company,"  
  
Kagome smiled leaned against Inu-Yasha's strong chest. She couldn't believe this was  
  
happening to her. It was what she had always dreamed about.  
  
They headed up the stairs which lead to two doorways. Going to the one on the left, it  
  
was quite big. "This is where our pups will sleep,"  
  
Kagome almost wanted to cry in happiness, but she held her tears back as Inu-Yasha  
  
lead her to the other room. It was the same size but had real bedding on the floor and  
  
candles were lit all over the place.  
  
"And this is our room," Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear as he started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"It's so wonderful," whispered Kagome. She almost yelped in surprise as Inu-Yasha  
  
suddenly picked her up and carried her to their bed. As he laid her down, he started to  
  
kiss her again, more passionately then before. Kagome didn't know what he was  
  
planning, but she didn't want him to stop. As they parted for air Inu- Yasha started to  
  
nuzzle her neck again while his hands roamed her back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled.  
  
"I thought we were going to wait until we were married?"  
  
"I know, but I want you tonight,"  
  
Kagome blushed ten shades red and started to feel tense, but she relaxed as Inu-Yasha  
  
started to nuzzle her neck again. As Kagome laid back down she froze.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I . . . I know this sounds crazy . . . but I sense a jewel shard," whispered Kagome.  
  
"That's . . . that's impossible,"  
  
"It's really close by," Kagome got up and headed downstairs to outside with Inu-Yasha  
  
at her heals. Running outside it was now completely dark as Kagome came to stop and  
  
pulled the sacred jewel out which was hanging around her neck and it was glowing.  
  
"How can there be another jewel shard? I thought we got them all," hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome looked at the jewel and gasped. On the very top was a piece that didn't seem to  
  
be part of the jewel. (Okay, now here is where I might get in trouble. While reading the  
  
Episode Guides of Inu-Yasha, I read one where Naraku had the ability to make fake  
  
jewel shards or something like that. Now I don't know if this is true or not. So if it isn't,  
  
let me know and I should be able to think of something)  
  
"I don't believe it! One of the shards is a fake one made by Naraku!" gasped Kagome.  
  
"Impossible! We destroyed him, so his fake jewels should have been destroyed!"  
  
"It's quite possible that after our battle with him Kouga could have found one at  
  
Naraku's castle," suggested Kagome.  
  
"But then . . . who would . . ." Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and froze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's . . . Kikyo," Inu-Yasha said in barely a whisper.  
  
Kagome ran to their house only to grab her bow and arrows before taking off into the  
  
trees.  
  
"Kagome wait!" cried Inu-Yasha as he followed her, but was immedialty stopped as he  
  
hit something and was thrown back. Getting to his feet he growled, "Damn! It's Kikyo's  
  
spirit shield! What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her feet could carry her. ^I can sense her, she's close . . . very  
  
close^ Kagome thought as she ran through the trees. Finally she came to a clearing and  
  
there she was . . . Kikyo. The dead prestress was surrounded by her soul catchers, and  
  
like Kagome she was wearing her usual miko outfit and had a bow and arrow.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my reincarnation," said Kikyo coldly.  
  
Kagome could see that Kikyo a sacred jewel shard in her right shoulder, ^If I hit it with  
  
my arrow, then I should be able to get it^ thought Kagome.  
  
"I see that Inu-Yasha and you are together, which is something I do not agree with,"  
  
"We don't really care what you think," hissed Kagome. "Why don't you just return to the  
  
after life? There's nothing for you here, your dead!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I refuse return to the after life with out Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Then you'll have to get passed me in order for that to happen,"  
  
"As you wish," smiled Kikyo as she reached for her arrow.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that!" cried Kagome as she fired an arrow out Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo narrowly dodged the arrow and smiled as she stared at Kagome, "You are pretty  
  
good, even though you must remember that you are only a reincarnation, and nothing  
  
more,"  
  
"Shut up! I may be your reincarnation but I'm nothing like you! Sure I may have your  
  
powers too, but I am me! Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
"What a touching speech," Kikyo said in barely a whisper, "However I have no time for  
  
this,"  
  
Moving at the speed of light, Kikyo lunged forward, grabbed Kagome by the shoulders,  
  
and hit her with her miko powers in a blinding flash of pink light. Kagome cried out in  
  
pain as she could feel her flesh burning from the attack and was thrown back, hitting the  
  
ground hard, but eventually skidding to a stop.  
  
"Is this all you can do, stand there," hissed Kikyo.  
  
Kagome slowly got to her feet. She could feel the rage building up in her body, ^ I will  
  
not lose to her^ thought Kagome. Concentrating on her power, she started to glow soft  
  
pink as her miko powers started to grow stronger. Reaching for an arrow, she lunged  
  
forward and fired at Kikyo. Leaping to the side Kikyo was still hit in the left arm and lost  
  
concentration of the spirit shield.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn and was trying to break through the shield, but he  
  
was having no luck. Just as he was about to give up, a hole appeared in the shield.  
  
Taking his only chance, he leapt through the hole and followed Kagome's scent. He  
  
growled slightly since he could smell a little of Kagome's blood.  
  
"Kikyo if you hurt her I swear to god I'll kill you," hissed Inu-Yasha as bush through a  
  
big bush and into a clearing. He gasped as he saw Kagome and Kikyo fighting each  
  
other.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha, but he knew what he did was a mistake. Kagome  
  
turned her head to look at him and Kikyo made her move.  
  
"Inu . . ." Kagome was cut short by a piercing pain in her chest. Falling to her knees she  
  
saw an arrow had been planted in her left shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran forward, and could do nothing but watch as three more arrows pierced  
  
Kagome's body. She was covered in her own blood that soaked the grass with a crimson  
  
red.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart beating slower and slower as she was about to collapse to  
  
the ground, but a pair of strong arms picked her up. She looked up into the eyes of Inu-  
  
Yasha. Tears were rolling down his face, and he was biting his bottom lip trying to stop,  
  
but he couldn't, the pain was to great.  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha . . ." Kagome whispered.  
  
"No . . . Please don't leave me,"  
  
"I . . . love . . . yo . . ." Her head slumped to the side and her heart gave a final beat.  
  
No sound was made except for the hysterical scream from Inu-Yasha, "No! Kagome!"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well, i don't really have much to comment about this one, just tell me what you think.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but school is being a pain in the ass!!!!!! I Hate it!!!!!  
  
But I'm getting good marks so I'm not really complaining. Well please review and tell me  
  
if I should continue or not.  
  
Lynns 


	18. 16 Together Forever

(Apologies that i couldn't update fast enough, but for three days i was at a drama festival  
  
and I had to go!!! Plus I'll be gone next week too, but never fear this story is coming to  
  
an end!!!! So without further adew onward!!!!)  
  
The Prom  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Together Forever  
  
Couldn't blink . . . couldn't breath . . . couldn't move . . . he was still as a statue as he  
  
stared at the woman in his arms. Tears were silently falling down Inu- Yasha's face . . .  
  
for the pain in his heart was too great to keep locked up. Slowly he pulled the arrows out  
  
of Kagome's body, as if she were still alive and he didn't want to hurt her. As he threw  
  
away the last arrow, he finally made a sound, a long mournful sob. Kagome's clothes  
  
were soaked in her own blood, her eyes were shut as if she were peacefully sleeping, but  
  
Inu-Yasha knew better. Blinded by tears he brought Kagome's body closer to his and  
  
held her as tightly as he could. Letting out another mournful sob, he buried his face in  
  
the crook of Kagome's neck, inhaling the last of her scent before it was filled of death.  
  
Holding her as tight as he could Inu-Yasha slowly rose to his feet, and he could now feel  
  
rage, anger, and hatred fill his emotions.  
  
"What a pity,"  
  
Lifting his head from Kagome's neck, he stared into the emotionless eyes of Kikyo, who  
  
during this entire time had just stood there. Inu-Yasha went to the edge of the clearing,  
  
set Kagome gently on the ground, and kissed her dead lips one final time before turning  
  
to Kikyo with hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
"How could . . . could . . . how could . . . you do that?" screamed Inu- Yasha.  
  
Kikyo started to laugh, a cold hard laugh that echoed through out the forest. "She was  
  
in the way . . . now with her gone, I can take you with me to the depths of hell,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled threateningly at the dead miko, he wanted to kill her so bad. He  
  
started to walk towards her, transforming his sword he lunged at Kikyo.  
  
"So much for saying you'll always protect me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. The blade was less than an inch from Kikyo's  
  
neck, "What did you say?"  
  
"You promised that you would always protect me, and now look what your doing . . .  
  
you're trying to kill me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his sword, but the hatred in his eyes did not waver. "Maybe I did,  
  
but you killed my mate, so do you expect me to just forget about this and let you live?"  
  
"Even if I did kill her a promise is a promise,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kikyo, the hatred building more in his eyes. "Alright, I did promise I  
  
would always protect,"  
  
"You've finally come to your senses," smirked Kikyo as she started to walk towards Inu-  
  
Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha transformed the Tetsusaiga back and put it in it's sheath, "I may have  
  
promised I will always protect you," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Of course you did, now come my love, and we shall go to hell together,"  
  
"However," whispered Inu-Yasha, "If I were to kill you, that would be too good of a  
  
death for you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You deserve to die a more painful death. So try explaining it to my demon form on  
  
how I am always supposed to protect you," snarled Inu-Yasha as he threw his sword to  
  
the side. He could feel his demon blood start to claim his mind, and smiled at the look  
  
on Kikyo's face which was full of fear.  
  
Kikyo took a step back as she saw Inu-Yasha's eyes flash red, his claws start to grow  
  
longer as well as his fangs.  
  
"I hope you die painfully," hissed Inu-Yasha as his demon blood took total control over  
  
him.  
  
Kikyo did the only thing she could do . . . run. She ran through the bushes as fast as she  
  
could, but deep down she knew she was going to die. As she started to run down a path,  
  
a sudden pain came from her right shoulder. Falling to the ground hard, she could hear  
  
the footsteps of someone approaching her from behind and she knew who it was. Even if  
  
the pain was throbbing in her shoulder, she got up and turned around, only to meet the  
  
red eyes of the demon Inu-Yasha. It was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself.  
  
Kikyo couldn't move, it was like her body was frozen in fear. Demon Inu- Yasha smiled,  
  
revealing his sharp teeth. Kikyo wanted to scream but she couldn't as Inu- Yasha hand  
  
clasped her neck tight, preventing her to talk and even breath.  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha," gasped Kikyo.  
  
Demon Inu-Yasha just laughed, cold and hard as when Kikyo had killed Kagome. Not  
  
wasting any time, Inu-Yasha rammed his arm right through Kikyo's body. Kikyo's eyes  
  
widened with pain and agony. The souls that were in her body released themselves from  
  
her. Inu-Yasha removed his arm from her stomach, and threw her to the ground. Before  
  
Kikyo could move the demon Inu-Yasha rammed his hand through her chest. Screaming  
  
out in pain, Inu-Yasha lowered his head to hers.  
  
Kikyo stopped screaming as the demon Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear, "And now . . .  
  
you die . . . bitch,"  
  
Before Kikyo could respond, Inu-Yasha swiped her with his claws, leaving nothing of  
  
the dead miko except a pile of dirt and bones. Falling to his knees and then to the  
  
ground, Inu-Yasha painfully returned to his normal self. His eyes flashed opened and he  
  
sat up, looking at his surroundings. Staring to his left he saw a pile of dirt and bones with  
  
the last shard of the shikon no tama glowing on the top. Picking it up he started to walk  
  
back to where Kagome's body was. Inu-Yasha then started to cry again . . . his whole  
  
world was gone. He had nothing to live for now with Kagome gone, and now his life was  
  
meaningless. Inu-Yasha stumbled into the clearing and crawled to where Kagome's body  
  
lay. The wind started to blow, and as her hair moved in the wind, it looked as if she was  
  
alive once again. Taking her into his arms, Inu-Yasha held her close.  
  
"Why? Why couldn't I protect you?" sobbed Inu-Yasha as he held Kagome's body  
  
tighter, burying his face into her hair. She was cold, and her scent was full of death. It  
  
was then that Inu-Yasha remembered that he now had all the jewel pieces. Taking his  
  
face out of Kagome's hair, he grabbed the shikon shard out of his pocket and the almost  
  
completed jewel from Kagome's neck. Placing the piece where there was a little crack,  
  
the jewel started to glow a marvelous bright pink. Hoping it would work, he opened  
  
Kagome's shirt, which reveled a scar on her right side . . . where the shikon jewel had  
  
burst from her body. Taking the jewel he pressed it against the scar . . . but nothing  
  
happened. Trying to do something else, he tried to push the jewel into one of her open  
  
wounds, but still nothing happened.  
  
"No . . . no . . . no!" screamed Inu-Yasha. "Why? Why can't I use the jewel?"  
  
Throwing the jewel against the ground, he stared to cry into Kagome's kimono. There  
  
was only one thing left he could do. Getting on his knees, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga,  
  
and turned it around so he could peirce his chest.  
  
"I'll see you soon Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha. He raised the sword to kill himself,  
  
and was about to bring it down . . .  
  
"Well, well, well isn't this sad,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped what he was doing to see Sesshoumaru walk into the clearing. He  
  
was wearing his normal outfit, and had Rin and Jaken by his side.  
  
"Go away Sesshoumaru," hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. His emotionless expression stared at Inu- Yasha, but then his  
  
eyes moved to the dead girl on Inu-Yasha right. "So your going to kill yourself over that  
  
wenches death?"  
  
"I have nothing to live for. I can't see why you're trying to stop me, you've always  
  
wanted me dead,"  
  
Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside Rin,"Rin, I need you and  
  
Jaken to go back to the camp, I have some business here,"  
  
"Okay Sesshoumaru," said Rin, as she and Jaken headed back into the woods.  
  
Turning to his brother Sesshoumaru stared into Inu-Yasha's eyes, as if telling him not to  
  
interrupt him on what he was about to say. "Ever since I found out I had a worthless half  
  
demon for a brother, it was true I wanted you dead. I despised you, and was ashamed to  
  
even call you brother, however we are brothers and there is nothing I can do to stop that,"  
  
"You could just kill me, I would really appreciate it right now," snarled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I could, but I won't,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's mouth hung open as Sesshoumaru spoke those words.  
  
"It's strange how one human girl can change a demon's ways. I have no desire to kill  
  
you now,"  
  
"I don't care what you think, with my mate dead I have nothing to live fore, so get lost,"  
  
"Don't you want to take revenge on the one who killed her?"  
  
"I already have, and now if you would excuse me, I'm going to join her in the afterlife,"  
  
"A pity, however I can not let that happen,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I may still despise you, however I can not just see a demon throw his life away, when  
  
the mistake is easy to correct," said Sesshoumaru as he drew his own in heritage from his  
  
father, the Tensaiga.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I owe you one from rescuing me from Naraku that time, and helping me getting my Rin  
  
back," whispered Sesshoumaru, as he used his sword of life to wipe away the underworld  
  
creatures from Kagome's body. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as Kagome took a breath, and  
  
her skin turned from pale to it's normal pink color. "She now lives,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you why, and so for now . . . farewell my brother," whispered Sesshoumaru as he  
  
disappeared into the trees.  
  
Inu-Yasha was just plain shocked by Sesshoumaru's actions, and was confused as hell  
  
by his little speech . . . but he didn't care. He immedialty went to Kagome who was  
  
starting to wake up. As realization dawned upon him, he cried out with happiness and  
  
held Kagome close to his body, planting kisses all over her face.  
  
"She's alive! She's alive!" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened and were staring into Inu-Yasha's golden orbs. "Inu-  
  
Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha. Before Kagome could speak, Inu-Yasha kissed her  
  
passionately.  
  
Kagome was confused as hell at first, but responded back. As they parted for air,  
  
Kagome asked, "What happened?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," whispered Inu-Yasha. He was so happy that he  
  
didn't know how to put his feeling into words.  
  
"But didn't I . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded at Kagome's uncomplete sentence.  
  
"But then how . . ."  
  
"Sesshoumaru,"  
  
"You mean he used the Tensaiga on me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he picked Kagome up and started to head back to their house.  
  
"He's changed greatly since we last saw him, and we have Rin to thank for that,"  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to Inu-Yasha, but then remember Kikyo, "What about . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha interrupted her by kissing her passionately and holding her tighter. "She is  
  
dead my love, and the jewel is now fully complete," said Inu-Yasha, handing her the  
  
jewel he had picked up off the ground.  
  
"Thank goodness,"  
  
"The only question is, what do we do with it?" asked Inu-Yasha as they walked into the  
  
clearing where their house stood.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, and then thought of something she could do. Without  
  
saying a word, she took the jewel and pushed it against the scar where the jewel had burst  
  
from her body three years ago. Before Inu-Yasha could respond, Kagome started to glow  
  
a soft pink.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
As the light faded, Inu-Yasha lost the ability to speak as he stared into Kagome's face.  
  
She was no longer human, but she wasn't demon either. Her hair had grown longer, and  
  
she now had a pair of black dog ears on her head. Lifting her hand to his face, Inu-Yasha  
  
noticed that they were clawed just like his, and Kagome's eyes were now a blue-greenish  
  
color, and were slitted just like his. She smiled to reveal her fangs . . . she was now a  
  
half demon, like him.  
  
"Kagome . . . what did you . . ."  
  
"I changed into a half demon . . . now we can be together forever,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say. He was so happy that now words could describe  
  
how he felt. All their problems were now gone, and they could live together forever. He  
  
wanted to tell her how happy he was, but he couldn't get the words out . . . instead he  
  
kissed her, and carried her into the house, to show her how much he loved her.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Not the end yet folks . . . i still have one more chapter yet! I know this chapter is kind of  
  
stupid and corny . . . but oh well! If you don't like it you can go to hell!  
  
please review!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	19. 17 Peace At Last

(First of all I want to apologize for all the grammar mistakes. This stupid computer  
  
doesn't have grammar and spelling checks!!! ARRRRGGGHHHHHH! But anyway this  
  
is the last chapter of this story, however I will continue writing, so if any of you  
  
reviewers have any suggestions please let me know!!!!)  
  
The Prom  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Peace At Last  
  
The sun was slowly starting rise, awakening the world from it's sleep. The light poured  
  
throughout the lands of the feadal era, letting everyone know it was morning. The  
  
sunlight finally approached a wooden house deep in the forest where no one could find it.  
  
It was a two story house and had flower beds surrounding it with a garden in the back  
  
filled with vegetables. As the sunlight poured in through the window's a certain half  
  
demon was now awake.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Inu-Yasha rubbed his eyes and yawned, revealing his sharp  
  
fangs. Closing his eyes again, he snuggled closer to the other half demon beside him.  
  
He inhaled her scent and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. Half opening his  
  
eyes, he stared into his mates sleeping face. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to go  
  
back to sleep. Just when sleep was about to take him . . .  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" cried a voice.  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat up and watched as two children ran into the room,  
  
jumping on their parents bed. Before Kagome and Inu-Yasha could speak they each had  
  
a child in their lap.  
  
"It's morning! It's morning!" cried the one on Inu-Yasha's lap. He was about six years  
  
old and was half demon like his mom and dad.  
  
"Indeed it is Daniel," mumbled Inu-Yasha as he patted his son on the head. He had  
  
fangs and claws like his parents, but had white hair like his father, but had blue-greenish  
  
eyes like his mother.  
  
"You promised to teach us tracking today!" squealed the little girl on Kagome's lap who  
  
was only five. She also had fangs and claws like bother her parents, but she had  
  
inherited Kagome's black hair and Inu-Yasha's golden eyes.  
  
"I know I did. Can you two leave for a second so your mother and I can get out of  
  
bed?" yawned Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Okay!" said Daniel, "Come on Sakura! Let's go outside!"  
  
Daniel grabbed his sister and gave her a piggy back ride out of the room and down the  
  
stairs.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a sigh before laying back down in an attempt to sleep again. However  
  
he was once interrupted as he felt a pair of lips on his. Without opening his eyes, he  
  
kissed Kagome back, and pulled her onto his chest.  
  
"You did promise," mumbled Kagome as they parted for air.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he stroked his mate's cheek, while the other hand was rubbing her  
  
ear. "I know, but I don't want to get up quite yet,"  
  
Kagome layed her head on Inu-Yasha's chest and snuggled into his warmth. Seven  
  
years had passed since the night with Kikyo, and both Inu-Yasha and Kagome couldn't  
  
have been happier. They had been married by Miroku and had lived in peace without  
  
any demons attacking them or anything.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you happy with your life?" Kagome almost yelped in surprise as Inu- Yasha  
  
flipped her so she was on her back and he was on top of her. "Of course I am you silly  
  
girl," whispered Inu-Yasha as he kissed her. "Shall we join our children down stairs?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She and Inu-Yasha both got up and changed into their usual clothing.  
  
As they walked down stairs they could hear the squeals from both their children who  
  
were outside playing.  
  
"How can they have so much energy this morning?" yawned Kagome as she started a  
  
fire to cook breakfast.  
  
"Is Sango and Miroku coming over today?" asked Inu-Yasha who was staring out the  
  
window as he watched Daniel catch a butterfly for his sister.  
  
"Miroku is I believe, Sango hasn't been feeling good lately,"  
  
"Almost time huh?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku's just coming over to burrow some carrots and corn, and then he'll return  
  
to the village to be with Sango,"  
  
"Hard to believe this is their fourth," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Indeed, so when did you say Sesshoumaru was coming?"  
  
"This afternoon,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He wants you to have talk with Rin,"  
  
"Oh I see,"  
  
"He just didn't tell me what it would be about, do you have any idea?"  
  
"Let's just say I'll be giving the same talk with Sakura when she gets older,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was clueless at first, but nodded once he understood.  
  
"Speaking of Rin, how old is she now?"  
  
"Almost 15 now,"  
  
"Would you get the children? Breakfast is almost ready,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and walked outside. "Kids! Breakfast is . . . " he was interrupted as  
  
he felt two lumps jump on his back .  
  
"We go hunting now?" asked Sakura as she pulled on her fathers ear.  
  
"Yeah, now?" asked Daniel.  
  
"After breakfast you two," grunted Inu-Yasha as he placed the two of them on the  
  
ground. "Now go inside and eat,"  
  
"What about you?" asked Daniel.  
  
"I'll be inside in a second,"  
  
As the two children headed into the house, Inu-Yasha headed into the forest and  
  
leaped into his favorite tree . . . the God Tree. Standing on his favorite branch, he could  
  
see a clear view of his house. It was so perfect, like a dream that was now reality. It  
  
was a life that Inu-Yasha had longed for his entire life, and now he had it. A single tear  
  
fell down his cheek as he thought on how he could live like this for the rest of his life.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Looking down, Inu-Yasha saw Miroku at the base of the God Tree. "Come down!"  
  
Inu-Yasha leaped down with no problem right beside the monk who was wearing his  
  
usual clothing, "Morning Miroku,"  
  
"Morning, just came to get some vegetables, and then I have to get back to Sango,"  
  
Nodding, Inu-Yasha lead Miroku to the house. As they walked through the front door,  
  
Miroku was almost knocked over as Daniel and Sakura jumped onto the monk.  
  
"Uncle Miroku!" cried the two children in unison.  
  
Kagome started to giggle as she remembered the night of her prom.  
  
"Not a word," muttered Inu-Yasha in her ear, afraid that if Sango and Miroku ever  
  
found out, they would most likely kill him.  
  
"Hey kids, good morning Lady Kagome,"  
  
"Good morning Miroku, how is Sango?" asked Kagome, handing the monk a basket of  
  
corn and carrots.  
  
"Not good I'm afraid, Kaede says she'll be expecting tonight or tomorrow,"  
  
"Well in that case, I'd better head back with you then. Inu-Yasha do you think you can  
  
handle the children?"  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
"Well then, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning," said Kagome as she kissed him  
  
on the cheek. "Now I want you two to be good for your father while I'm gone, got it?"  
  
The two children nodded and gave their mother a hug as she left the house with  
  
Miroku by her side.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was now late in the afternoon as the sun hung high in the sky. There wasn't a cloud  
  
in the sky, which was normal for this time of year. Inu-Yasha loved the summer, it was  
  
his favorite season, and he didn't know why. Taking in a deep breath, he inhaled the  
  
fresh summer air, smelling it's sweet aroma. He had his arms place behind his head as  
  
he lay in the lush green grass in a shaded area near his home. Lifting his head slightly,  
  
he chuckled at the sight of Daniel and Sakura asleep on his stomach and chest. Their  
  
ears twitching the odd time, listening for the slightest sound that meant trouble.  
  
^I must have really worn them out with all those tracking lessons,^ thought Inu-Yasha  
  
as he stared up into the sky. He could barely make out the blue sky through the patches  
  
of leaves that let little rays of light into the shaded area. A soft breeze caressed his face,  
  
blowing strands of Sakura's hair into his face.  
  
(This maybe odd, but right now I'm listening to a song from Rurouni Kenshin called  
  
Parting, so if you have heard of it and know it, just imagine it playing as you read the  
  
next few lines)  
  
Inu-Yasha started to think of his past, how he had first met Kagome when he had been  
  
enchanted to the tree. When they had face Yura of the hair, Sesshoumaru, and the  
  
Thunder Brothers. When Kagome had seen him human for the first time, their encounter  
  
with the witch who had revived Kikyo. He remembered how scared he had been when he  
  
had seen Kagome's should being ripped from her body. He recalled meeting Miroku, and  
  
dealing with ink painter. When they had faced Sesshoumaru again and almost had the  
  
Tetsusaiga stolen from them, his idiotic move when he had pushed Kagome down the  
  
well, and when she had by some miracle returned to him and when they met Sango. He  
  
even started to recall all of their encounters with Naraku and demons that were after the  
  
Shikon No Tama. He thought of everything that had lead him to this moment. The most  
  
happiest moment he could recall so far was when he had discovered theat Kagome was  
  
pregnant with Daniel.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
"When's dinner ready?" asked Inu-Yasha from the table, as he waited for Kagome to  
  
finish the Ramen.  
  
"Almost done, have some patients,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Here you are," said Kagome as she handed him a bowl of Ramen.  
  
As Inu-Yasha gobbled down the noodles, he suddenly caught onto a strange scent.  
  
Setting his bowl down, he sniffed the air again and froze. The scent was coming from  
  
Kagome who was folding sheets in the corner of the room. ^She isn't . . .^ thought Inu-  
  
Yasha as he walked over to her.  
  
Kagome looked up from her laundry and gave Inu-Yasha a strange look, "What?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't respond as he knelt down beside her and smelt her again, "Your . . .  
  
your pregnant,"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment before replying, "What?"  
  
"Your carrying me pup," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
She had lost t he ability to talk for a moment as she stared into Inu- Yasha's eyes, "How  
  
can you tell?"  
  
"I can smell the change in your scent," said Inu-Yasha, who leaned forward and kissed  
  
her on the lips. When they parted, he picked her up and carried her up stairs and laid  
  
her on the bed. For almost an hour they laid their, while Inu-Yasha as staring at her  
  
stomach, with his hand tracing small circles on her belly.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm going to have a pup," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's that hard to believe?"  
  
"I just never thought I would be a father,"  
  
Kagome smiled and tried to sit up, but Inu-Yasha pushed her back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your in no condition to be doing work,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha I'm not made of glass, besides I'm fine,"  
  
"You just sit back and relax, and I'll do the remaining chores around here. Is there  
  
anything you need?"  
  
"Yes, you quit being over protective of me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed her, and whispered, "Just relax,"  
  
Kagome knew there was no way she would win, so she laid back down. Smiling Inu-  
  
Yasha headed down stairs to finish the laundry.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eight month's after that, they had had Daniel. Inu-Yasha didn't really think he could be  
  
a father but after a while, it was the most wonderful thing he could imagine. A year later  
  
they had Sakura, and by that time Miroku and Sango had had their first child. He then  
  
started to remember the time they had returned to Kagome's time since the incident with  
  
Hojo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yet another Flash Back.  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly helped Kagome out of the well, afraid that she would break like glass  
  
if he didn't take his eyes off her. She was six month's pregnancy and he didn't want her to  
  
get hurt.  
  
":Are you alright?" asked Inu-Yasha as he opened the well house doors for her.  
  
"I'm fine Inu-Yasha, you don't have to worry about me this much," said Kagome as she  
  
stepped onto the shrine grounds.  
  
"Damn straight I'll worry about you,"  
  
Kagome laughed as they walked hand and hand towards her old house where she had  
  
once lived. The front door immedialty opened as Mrs. Higurashi greeted the two for the  
  
first time in almost a year.  
  
"Kagome!' she cried as tears were pouring down her face.  
  
"Mom!" cried Kagome.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gently hugged her daughter, not even asking why Kagome had dog ears  
  
and claws. "I missed you so much,"  
  
Sota soon came running out of the house with Grandpa right behind him. They were all  
  
soon lead back into the house by Mrs. Higurashi who announced she was going to make a  
  
feast as a celebration of the return of Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
End of Flash back (Last one I swear!)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha was brought back to reality as he felt Daniel move slightly on his chest while  
  
still asleep. Resting his head to the side, an placing his arms around Daniel and Sakura  
  
he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the joy of having his children in his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The stars glittered in the black sky like diamonds with the full moon shining bright in  
  
the sky. Inu-Yasha sighed as he stared up at the evening sky, waiting for Kagome to  
  
return home. It had been a very tiresome day, and tomorrow would most likely be the  
  
same since he had promised Sakura and Daniel that he would teach them hunting  
  
tomorrow. Kagome had once told him he shouldn't teach them until they were older, but  
  
he had persisted to sooner the better. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as he heard someone  
  
approach the house. Looking to the trees he saw Kagome walking back, a huge smile on  
  
her face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was a girl,"  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Nope, it went smooth with no problems or anything. How were the kids?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
Kagome turned out lantern as her and Inu-Yasha headed upstairs to go to bed. Inu-  
  
Yasha snuck his head into their kids room to make sure they were alright before  
  
following Kagome into their room. As they crawled into bed, Inu-Yasha wrapped his  
  
arms around Kagome's waist, bringing her closer to his body.  
  
"Anything happening tomorrow?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Just hunting lessons for the kids,"  
  
"In that case I might head home tomorrow and visit my mom,"  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter, burying his face into her soft black hair. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
"Always and forever,"  
  
"Forever,"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned Kagome over so she was facing him.  
  
"What are you . . ." she was interrupted as he kissed her passionately, his hands tangled  
  
in her hair.  
  
"Shhh," whispered Inu-Yasha who had a sly smile on his face as he kissed Kagome  
  
again and pulled the blankets over their heads.  
  
~THE END~  
  
The ending isn't that good but oh well!!! I don't care!!!! I'm finally done!!!! Now I  
  
won't be writing my next story for a while with tests coming up. I would like to thank  
  
everyone who reviewed my story, and I was quite shocked since this is my first fic.  
  
Thank you!!!!! I love you allllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Lynns 


End file.
